Fate Zero: Fallen Angel
by xo-Lenia585
Summary: A myth has been told that the the omnipotent wish-granting Holy Grail would one day summon an Eighth Servant. A Heroic Spirit of all classes, granted beyond enough mana which allows it to survive without a Master. Having so much power that it resembles multiple Noble Phantasms. The fourth Holy Grail War commenced. All fight to the death with the Eighth Servant, the King of Legends.
1. Prologue: Memories before Death

**Author's Note:**

**Hallo! I'm a huge fan of the fate series and I had written this fanfiction on another website and decided to put it here :D**

**It doesn't really contain one-shots but there are hints c:**

**It has my OC in it that has nothing to do in history AT ALL.**

**I kinda like to think of it has sort of another route to Fate/Zero with more battles and things happening but I hope you guys like it.**

**Enough of me boring you guys. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"I failed... my people..." I said to myself while lying in the ashes of destruction I caused. "I couldn't bring peace... and a... better future... for both my... kingdom and... the ground world..." It's hard to speak after this dreadful war between Skyrake and the ground world. "I... killed... my own... and their... people..." This is all I have to say to myself before I black out and die. "I'm unworthy... of being called... the king of... legends..." I say to myself thinking these are my last words before I die.

As I lay on the ground, my silver hair all messed up, my white dress covered in magical armour all torn and destroyed, my feathered angelic wings unable to move. I think to myself. This woman right here could not bring peace between the sky and the ground.

We had lost the war with very little people alive. That brought me into a rage of darkness that has been kept in me and I couldn't control it. Now, I destroyed everything and murdered everyone unintentionally. No one lived to find out what had become of our two lands. They trusted me to protect them and make our world better. But I utterly failed because I am unworthy. But one day, a miracle will happen and Skyrake and the ground world will be united peacefully. That is my soul wish in this cruel world. If that can happen, I really can rest in peace.

My vision fades away and I can barely breath. I start to cough up blood that runs down the sides of my face. I can also feel the pain in my eyes as I let tears of blood run down my face. _I'm about to die..._

What had happened on this field of ashes and weapons scattered along with the remains of both lands was all my fault. As I look up at my burning land I had destroyed, nothing comes to mind except for my failure at protecting everyone.

The cloud barrier separating our lands has kept us oblivious of the existence of the ground world. We had both been living our lives peacefully. Our lands went on for thousands of kilometers, covering the sky. We had fortuitously shielded the ground world from the sunlight, which had been covered by the darkness of the clouds.

We had eventually been wondering what was beneath the clouds far too much to ignore it. I had sent out some men, along with myself on our dragons, to observe what was there. They were humans. We had knowledge of humans but believed they were fictitious. They had confronted us calmly and we gracefully accepted their little welcome to their world, since they had been wondering what had been up there the entire time. Both of us had explained our ways of life and they had even called us "angels" because of our wings.

For many years, we had been their allies and we would visit them often. We would trade goods, help one another and so on. That had ceased when they lost our trust. They attempted to kill me and take over our land and items, since ours were of much more value than theirs. Though, their men had failed to murder... me. My people had sacrificed themselves and got killed for me to stay alive.

We were furious, but their army forces were so overpowering at that certain time. They wanted us to surrender our land. I refused, which only resulted in a sick battle, eventually becoming war when we refused. We had left one battle since many had been injured. Little did we know what they were capable of.

They followed us with these giant birds, smaller than our dragons, and attacked the villagers. They killed some, injured many and threatened to kidnap others. I summoned my knights to make them leave. Their persistence to control our land was endless. I refused to surrender so we had battled on the ground floor with everyone prepared. Many of both people had died, but their men kept on coming in. Forcing our surrender. That was when a darkness inside of me was saying these things to me.

"KilL tHeM... TheY DEstrOYeD YOur KIngdOm.."

The sickening voice had said, controlling my mind to do as it said. I tried to resist but it kept saying these awful things. I felt the darkness taking over me, controlling my body.

"MaKe ThEM SufFeR fOR WhAT thEy DiD... dEvOUr tHeM! KILL THEM NOW!"

With those final words I had gone into a rage uncontrollable and ended up destroying everything with power I never even knew I was capable of. No one was able to stop me, not even myself. I was a demon. Without knowing I even killed my own people whom put their future in my hands that are now stained with blood, that darkness destroyed everything. Once everything was gone for sure, it escaped me, but I could not move. I was going to die. It was so overpowering that I couldn't handle it. I laid on the ground and saw nothing but my burning land that I annihilated.

"I failed..."

These memories seemed to have passed within seconds. I thought I was able to rule a land and keep peace with another. But I couldn't. They had thought a woman shouldn't have been king, but I was too much of a leader to remain a subject. Yet, the task entrusted in me, along with the fate of my people's lives, was too much when we were completely manipulated by the ground world.

I can't accept the fact that the legendary King Aerith Serine has been defeated by the cunning of others along with her chaos that had tainted everything around her that know one would have knowledge of our time.

But it's too late...

Everything is now gone. My breathing has ceased and nothing is real anymore. I am dead. Nothing left for me, I am out of this cruel world.

But there was a light after I died and a soft voice had spoken to me saying, "The Holy Grail sees you to be worthy of the eighth Servant. The Holy Grail summons you to earn another chance for your dying wish to come true!"

Yes, the Holy Grail War. The omnipotent wish-granting devise. But am I summoned as the eighth Servant of all classes? Am I truly worthy of the mighty power?

This is it. I can already feel the recovery of my body as the Grail is summoning me. I _will _obtain the Holy Grail and bring peace to our lands once and for all!

* * *

**A/N:**

**I hope you all enjoyed it! This book will not only be from Aerith's perspective! The next chapter will be out soon bye!**


	2. Alive and Almost Free

**Author's Note:**

**HIII**

**So this may or may not be an early update due to the fact that tis story has been written for a while on wattpad ( story/20834748-fate-zero-fallen-angel-fanfiction)**

**^^There, I added some of the soundtrack and even a drawing of my OC so yeah. check it out if you want**

**But for now, here is another chapter and yeah!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the fate series or the cover. This twist of the story is made by me (my OC's story in this)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Aerith's POV

The shining light that I am in. The Holy Grail is summoning me as the Servant of all classes without a Noble Phantasm. It does make sense seeing how I am of all classes. I just never knew that my power was worthy enough to be the most powerful Servant. As the light fades, I find myself in a small forest. My eyes open and I take a look at myself. I am the same person but I have never felt so alive and strong. This might be the work of the Holy Grail since I do not have a Master. I find it rather odd that I know exactly what the Holy Grail is, the fact that it is the fourth one and the year that I stand in. This is probably the work of the Grail once it chooses the Servant. And also materialization as I live in the present world.

I look up to see that there are no cloud barriers or remains of my land. "So it did not stay together. No one lead after me. No... No one was alive to lead our kingdom." I say to myself as I stare into what used to be the lands with my people that entrusted their lives in my hands. "I _will _win the Holy Grail and bring peace to our worlds. I swear it." I say placing my hands on my chest near my heart determined to fight and not to be afraid.

"Well I suppose it has been long since I have went flying and used my weapons and magic." I tell myself. Right now, I am in my armoured dress I died in with my long silver hair tied in a bun with strands of hair out of it. I switch my clothing by using magic and let my hair down. It feels slightly better but my wings can't disappear and I can't hide them. Maybe I can hide them with some sort of garment. I let them show since if they get hurt, they heal on their own (an amazing ability my family is born with). I make my sword appear out of thin air and start striking the trees around me. "How I've never felt more alive! This feeling is so splendid to be back! Ahahaha!" I say out loud while swinging my sword around.

I just do this since I haven't been free in forever. I look up at the moonlight with barely any clouds in the sky. "Hmm. It has been a long time since I had spread my wings." I say to myself with a grin on my pale face. "Why don't we find out if I can enjoy a nice flight, before the battles, in the moonlight!?" I say with my arms crossed, a lifted eyebrow and smile across my face. Spreading my wings and feeling the cool air, I start walking to send myself soaring in the air. With that, I jump and flap my wings in the air so delighted. There aren't that many clouds but I go through the ones I find. This feeling is so free and wonderful! I fly around the battleground of Fuyuki and come across many residential houses.

I land wanting to take a look around the neighbourhood. It is quite peaceful seeing how there isn't anyone outside. As I walk down the street, there is a little area of huge households looking very beautiful. What makes it even better is seeing little birds of many colours. "So in a way, they have some peace. The beings from the sky and the people down here. It is so great to know tha- Oh my god!" I was unable to finish my sentence when I saw a little bird on the ground with a wounded wing and its blood around it, barely breathing. I rush right for it so that I may heal it. Just leaving something to die when you can heal it is barbaric, no matter what it is.

Archer's POV

It hasn't been that long since Tokiomi Tohsaka summoned me. Although I was hoping for a more interesting Master for me, the king. I had gotten out of my armour and into a white shirt, grey pants and golden bracelets and necklace. I have a glass of wine in my hand but since there isn't much to do in this boring residence, I just go to the living room, even if I am supposed to be in spirit form, I do as I please.

As I walk towards the couch, I took a glimpse outside and couldn't help but notice a winged person out there. "Huh? What the...?" It is a woman with long silver hair but I only see her back. "Hmm? It seems she is picking something up. What is that woman doing, if she is even human with those feathered wings of hers." There is a light coming from in front of her, not so bright. So she is healing something? I do not know. I am about to go to the couch but before I go, she stands up and there is a bird hovering in front of her. As it goes around her she turns towards the house with a delightful smile on her face, widened eyes with happiness and her bright silver hair moving along with her. My eyes widen and I almost drop my wine, astonished by her unbelievable beauty. This must be a dream because this woman is an angel. Luscious silver hair, bright blue eyes, slightly pale and soft looking skin. No one is as gorgeous as she is, far more gorgeous than anyone in my time. Without a doubt, she is a treasure far greater than the Holy Grail itself, a pure goddess. She does not notice me but suddenly puts on an expression that says she heard something and suddenly turns her elegant body around. She starts running to the other end of the street. She looked extremely worried for some reason and her speed is so fast it is hard to believe she is truly living.

"Is something of the matter, Archer?" A deep voice asks me suspiciously. Kirei Kotomine, Assassin's Master in this Grail War and my Master's apprentice. He must have caught me staring out at the beautiful maiden who has just ran off.

"Oh nothing... just my imagination. I thought I had found little pleasure in this ugly era you live in." In a way, I insulted his way of living. But who would he be to deny a king? A mongrel who does not understand how to treat a god. But I have no worries about him.

"So are you prepared for what is to come tonight, Archer?" he asks, making sure I am aware of his plans with Tokiomi to fool others.

"Kirei, do not think I would lose to that little worm even if I wasn't prepared. Do you not know of my power?" I ask, taking a sip of my drink in my hand. With my words, he nods and walks towards the front entrance to make his preparations with Assassin. I place my glass of wine on the side table and head upstairs in spirit form.

I can never forget that delighted face of of the angel. How I wish I could have gotten closer. Maybe now I have a reason for wanting the Holy Grail. One mustn't let such purity out in the open around lowly mongrels. She would be the rightful queen for me just with her outer beauty.

Aerith's POV

"Aaaaaah! Someone help m-...!" A child screams as if getting hurt. Someone had blocked his mouth so that no one can hear him. After I healed the injured bird, I ran straight towards the screams of pain coming from the child. What I see is a man with his back towards me with orange hair, a purple jacket and pants, and blood stained on his clothing and hands. He has a young child in his hands trying to quiet him down forcefully.

"Hey you! Unhand that child!" I yell at him, mainly to get his attention. He turns towards me and I see that he is almost suffocating the child who cries and has blood on his upper left arm.

"Hmm what do you want, whoever you are? Can't you see I am trying to bring my little brother home?" he says. He can't possibly think I will be stupid enough to fall for his words.

"Put the child down and leave, I do not want to cause anymore unnecessary trouble. You do not know what I am capable of!" I demand him.

"Why would I listen to some dumbass who wears stupid fake wings and expects me to let what I want go?! Do you even know who you are speaking to!?" he yells but doesn't really have a serious expression on his face. I take a look at his hands and find Command Seals on the back of his right hand, buried under the blood of the child.

_If he is a Master, should I just kill him now?_ I think to myself knowing he is a Servant's Master. But no, I won't because I want to battle the Servants and not their Masters. I also do not want a little boy to witness a murder scene, even if I can make him forget. He would technically be considered a witness, and I despise the rule of witnesses. So I use hypnotism to make the kidnapper leave and forget about what happened.

"Put the child down gently." I order him in a calm manner. As I do so, my bright blue eyes become light-red as I inflict the spell on him.

"Wha- Yes..." he says and does so. The boy runs in back of me, hardly going fast seeing how weak he is from getting hurt.

"Drop all weapons you carry right next to you and leave them there." I tell him both in wonder of what he carries and so he doesn't harm anyone else if the spell wears off. He takes out a bloody knife out if his jacket pocket and a couple more out of his inside pockets. _Who is this man to carry so many knives? Is it for protection from other Masters? _I think, trying to keep focusing on the spell casting.

"Go back to where you came from, you will have no memory of this boy, his origin or myself. Now leave." I order him and he does so without a response. I look at the child behind me, orange hair and a yellow sweater with black pants. "Allow me to heal your arm." He nods and rolls up his bloody sleeve, trying to breath as he exposes the wound. The man cut an x on his arm, very deep in his flesh. I place my hand on the wound and it is healed within a couple of seconds. Although it leaves a scar the shape of an x, even if it isn't too clear.

"Th-Thank you... so much!" he said with tears running down his cheeks and hugging me tightly. "I'm Shirou, can I know your name but you don't have to." the boy named Shirou asks politely trying to stop crying and wiping the tears off of his face.

"Um, I'm... um." I don't really want to tell him my name but I should think of a cover name for the battles. When I scratch my head and touch my hair, I just realized why not say the colour, it wouldn't give anything away to my opponents when I'm in combat on the battlefield. "I'm Silver. Do you know where your house is, Shirou?"

"Um... no. B-But there is a police station almost around the corner... I think" I do not know what a police station is but I guess he thinks it is safe. Perhaps they resemble the knights that protected Skyrake in my past.

"Ok, I will bring you there. Take my hand." I tell him and we go there. It is not that far a walk until I see a small but wide building with the words "police station" written on the walls.

"Um, Shirou. Look at me for a second." I tell him and he does without question. I use my hypnotism on him to make him forget about the whole kidnapping business so he won't have nightmares. I couldn't put a young child through that torture for a long time. "Forget about everything you have seen tonight for your own good." he consents and I bring him in and saw his parents (adults that looked just like him crying to the men at the counter). I quickly fly to the roof so they don't see me. I see them walking out, finding Shirou, looking confused, in the arms of the crying woman. That would most likely mean he lost his memories about tonight. A smile forms on my face knowing I was able to save someone.

My freedom is over so now I must begin to strategize on my own about my first move. I fly away to the forest hoping no one will find me. Perhaps tomorrow I can head out into the city and get some food.

I know all Servants are summoned if I appear. I suppose my hideout can be the forest the Grail has summoned me in. I am to plot out my first move hoping a battle will begin with multiple Servants. Oh, how I can't wait to see their shocked faces when they find out I am the eighth Servant!

* * *

**Okaiiii!**

**I hoped you guys liked it and stuff!**

**Next chapter will be out soon, byeee!**

**SUGOI ;D**


	3. Deceiving Crime

**Author's Note:**

**HALLO**

**Okay, just to warn you, the POVs change a little in this chapter so pay close attention to what it will say not to get confusing and stuff.**

**So sorry if you do! A little bit of stuff happens here so I had to change it a couple of times**

**._.**

**ANYWAY... I hope you enjoy it**

**Buh-bye 0.0**

* * *

Assassin's POV

Master Kirei and I gather on the cliff above the city wear lies a small forest going down. In spirit form, I observe the city while I wait for my Master to speak of what I am to do.

"Assassin, the Church has just informed me about the summoning of the seventh Servant, Caster." he tells me, now I know why we are here.

"The final Servant has appeared? Then the time has finally come." I say to him while appearing in materialized form to begin.

"Yes. You are to head to the Tohsaka residence." he clarifies my mission.

"And once I arrive?"

"I expect the house's magic field to be child's play for you."

"Haha... Are you certain? I was under the impression that you and Tokiomi Tohsaka were allies in the war." I laugh at his betrayal towards his master, Tokiomi.

"There is no need to worry about that. You should not be feared to fight Archer if he appears."

"Archer, one of the three great knight classes?"

"I am entrusting you with this task. Eliminate Tokiomi Tohsaka at once."

"Yes, Master." with these words, I jump off the cliff and land safely on the ground. I begin to run straight through the forest to find myself in the garden of their mansion.

Immediately, I jump high up and easily deactivate the magical barriers with these sort if stunners. Once that has been done, I land in the light purple flowers of the garden. I look up to find the gem on a pedestal for the barriers of the house itself. I deactivate the barrier around it, but find different ones in it. They probably notify Tokiomi that someone has arrived. Not having enough time to deactivate those roaming around, I dodge them without a sweat. Once I have my chance, I deactivate them and find myself within grabbing distance of the gem.

"This is far too easy" I say reaching out to grab the gem. But once I lay my hand on the gem, a shining spear pierces through my hand. I yell in frustration and look up to find a golden figure on the rooftop.

Archer's POV

Seeing Assassin in pain makes me laugh in my head. But he try's to look up to me, and of course I can't allow that.

"Little worm crawling on the ground. Who gave you permission to be present here?" I ask him as I send more weapons by the Gate of Babylon towards him. As they pierce through his flesh he falls and is found dead with his mask rolling off of his pathetic face. He couldn't even fight back at all, how foolish.

"You are unworthy of gazing upon me. A worm such as yourself should just continue staring at the ground... as it dies." I say whiling looking at his bloody corpse laying on the ground. I go back to spirit form and inside the house to hear what Tokiomi needs me for. Going away, I feel as if some of the others are watching. But I don't have time to deal with those cowards.

"Everything went absolutely perfect." I hear him speaking before I appear in physical form.

"That was quite the pathetic trifle I've been troubled with, Tokiomi." I tell him as I appear out of spirit form leaning my back on the window of his office. I still remain in my golden armour.

"I am most certainly grateful, king of all kings... King of Heroes, Gilgamesh." he bows down with his wine glass in his hand, not even looking at me. I turn my head towards his direction and see his nobility for his king.

"Your actions will establish your prowess as the King of Heroes. They also reveal which of our foes we are to hunt down. Please stay your hand a little longer." he is quite correct. But I still need to know the area a little better.

"For the time being, I shall entertain myself with some exploring. This age is rather more fascinating than I anticipated." I say and look up with a small grin, remembering the gorgeous silver haired angel.

"Is this world to your liking?"

"It's unspeakably ugly. But there are some things that I have seen that I would enjoy," I say picturing the pure smile on the maiden. "What's important is whether there are any treasures worth being a part of my collection. If nothing in this era is worthy if my adoration, you will pay dearly for my summoning and wasting my precious time, Tokiomi." I would not mention the woman to him, for I have yet to find out if she is real.

"You mustn't worry. The Holy Grail, I assure you, will please your liking, King of Heroes." he says as if reminding me of the Grail's power.

"That would be for me to determine. We'll play along with your cajolery for now," I get up from the window and start walking slowly. "Everything of value in this world goes directly to me. No matter how precious this Grail of yours is, no mongrel can have it without my permission." As I walk forward I start to disappear into golden dust, thus going into spirit form. "I'll leave the details to you, Tokiomi." With those words I am in spirit form.

Tokiomi's POV

As the King of Heroes disappears into the golden dust, I stand still and place my glass of wine in the desk

"My, my. Honestly," I sit down on my office chair and gather my thoughts. "Gilgamesh just had to materialize under the Archer class, which is granted the skill of Independent Action." I glare outside at the destruction that had killed Assassin. "Well, Kirei can take things from here. At the moment, everything is going according to plan."

Silver's POV

"Wh-What?! A-Assassin is... dead?!" I stutter a few words, astonished as to what I just witnessed. The golden figure on the rooftop must be of the Archer class, seeing how he used swords as projectiles. Those attacks were extremely powerful. Luckily, I can conceal my presence using magic so he did not notice me observing behind the trees.

"This can't be right. Doesn't Assassin have the ability to conceal his presence as I do? It looked as though Archer was waiting for him to appear." That is based on what I saw. He shouldn't have noticed Assassin like that. This must be a trick, I mustn't let my guard down very easily. They may be allies and trying to deceive everyone.

I knew that the households I should be observing first are the Tohsaka, Matou and Einzbern. I found the presence of Archer in this mansion when i passed by earlier so I figured it might be one of them. Seeing how they have quite a big mansion.

I fly away in the forest so they don't see me. I'm getting quite hungry so I head out into the city to see what food they might have. I find these little markets that have food, but I must pay with their money and I don't really have any of this era. Perhaps I can hypnotize them to give me some.

I find that not many are open at this time of the night, but I had still discovered some. I must also search for a robe to hide my wings so that no civilians would be suspicious.

I keep on wondering around the area and explore the city. It is quite peaceful since no one really comes out at twilight. So I use the time to relax and continue to think about Assassin's death. I should also begin to think of my first move.

Rider's POV

My Master, Waver Velvet, had sent out a familiar to observe the Tohsaka residence to find something that doesn't really pose any threat to me. I suppose I could be at least satisfied that he try's to participate in the war.

"Assassin died?! Hey, Rider! This is a huge deal. One of the seven's already been eliminated," Waver says with excitement. I was listening to him but I find what this so called television has to offer about aviation. So I just lay down without my cape but my other garments on, really showing off my muscles. I am turned around so I don't quite see his reactions.

"Hey... Hey! Don't you get it?! Assassin got killed!" he continues, starting to get frustrated as I still watch the television.

"The Holy Grail war has begun! I've been working so hard to get information, but day after day after day, you just sit around eating rice crackers and watching videos!" I am starting to get annoyed with his anger. I was never even worried about Assassin from the start. Yet he keeps ranting on.

"Also I didn't tell you to take physical form seeing how I don't need you now. You know that it means I have to support you with more mana!" I slightly turn my head and try to tell him that he is making a big deal about nothing dangerous.

"Look, nobody cares about Assassin. His real potential is just skulking in the shadows. He couldn't possibly pose a threat to me." I tell him in a calm manner so that he would ease up on the situation. I took a look at his dark green eyes and see slight confusion. But how can I not inform him of the interesting appearances on the television!

"More importantly, boy, this is far more amazing! This big black thing they call a B-2. It's fascinating! I'm thinking of buying ten of them. Your thoughts?" I am quite serious about them, they can really make me pursue world conquest to even more than I imagined!

I heard his sigh as if saying "do I really need to tell you?" I don't quite see the problem just until he explains it to me.

"It'd probably be easier to buy countries outright, considering the cost." Now I understand. I sit up straight with my legs crossed but my back still towards the boy.

"So the problem is where to get all that money. Were there affluent capital nearby, such Persepolis, we could simply go forth and raid it. For the moment, this Clinton man will be our biggest obstacle. He will prove to be a more formidable opponent than Darius III." I say observing the television in astonishment.

"A-At any rate, I'm glad that Assassin was eliminated first. You're the type to always engage the enemy head on, right? So it's best that the guy who can use sneak attacks and tricks is dea..." I didn't get the rest because I got distracted by something far more interesting than what Waver speaks of.

"This Tomahawk thing looks to be very useful, too!" I grabbed the television and looked right into it.

"Saber, Lancer, Archer, the three great knight classes, and Berserker who only knows how to thrash around. They're all small fry in the face of that Noble Phantasm of yours! Which just leaves Caster, a potential threat. If we find out who Caster is, we'll-"

"How did Assassin die?" I interrupt to get this necessary information. "Fool. I'm asking about the Servant that defeated him. Did you see it?"

"I think he was Tohsaka's Servant. His appearance, his attacks, everything about him was gold and flashy. Unfortunately, it went so fast I couldn't tell..."

"Fool!" With that interruption, I turn around and flick his forehead with my middle finger. "If I must fight someone, it will be to survive and win! Why weren't you paying close attention to him? Well, it matters not. Did you observe anything else about the flashy gold guy?"

"B-But it all happened in the middle of the night... It was over in a second..." I prepared my fingers to flick him again. Immediately, he covers his forehead with his hands. "Hey, Rider, a Servant normally has one Noble Phantasm, right?"

"As a rule, yes." I lower my hand and reply, "However, 'how many' isn't the right way to conceptualize Noble Phantasms. As you are aware, Noble Phantasms are the physical manifestation of a Hero's legend or tale. It can be a specific ability or attack."

"Is there some Noble Phantasm that consists of throwing dozens of swords at an opponent?"

"A sword that splits into many copies, hmm? It's possible. That could still qualify itself as just a single Noble Phantasm."

"Eh? But those weren't copies. Each weapon differed in shape."

"Well, forget it. We'll learn the enemy's identity once we encounter him." I slap in in the back of his head in happiness.

"A-Are you sure that's okay?" he stutters from my slap. The boy is quite weak.

"I am! In fact, it is much more fun this way. Food, sex, sleep, and war! Whatever you do, enjoy it to the fullest. That is the secret of life, haha! Now, let's go find some entertainment outside. We're heading out, boy! Get ready!"

"H-Heading out... where?"

"Somewhere, anywhere."

"Oh, come on!"

"You weren't the only one watching Tohsaka's place. This means the rest should know of Assassin's death. The other teams should be making their move tonight." I head towards the viewing point (well, the window) and pull up the curtains slightly to look outside. "We will destroy them as we come across them."

"Destroy them as we come across them, hmm... That won't be easy."

"I am Rider. My mobility far exceeds any other Servant's." I take my sword out of my sheath in behind me. It starts to shine so that I may show the young boy by skill.

"Wait, wait, wait! You'll blow up the whole house!" he says coming to me to stop me. It probably isn't the best idea to do that here.

Kirei's POV

I make my way down to the Church the very moment Assassin was defeated. As I approach the large doors of the Church, I find my father, the priest, in front of the opened doors. A Master is to go to the Holy Church once their Servant has been murdered in order to be protected from other Masters.

"My Servant has been eliminated. I have forfeited my right as a Master and can no longer be a part of the Holy Grail war," I say to Father, Risei Kotomine. "In accordance to the treaty, I, Kirei Kotomine, ask that the Church shelter and protect me."

"I accept your request. In my role as supervisor, I, Risei Kotomine, will guarantee your safety. Now, please come in." Closing the doors behind us, we walk up to the altar to discuss certain matters.

"Father, is anyone observing this church?" I know that no one should have any reason but this is just a precaution.

"No. This place is a neutral sanctuary," he replies sounding most certain. "The Holy Church will censure any Master who defies the decree."

"Then it should be safe here." He nods at my statement. I look in behind me and begin speaking to someone else.

"Just in case, you mustn't let your guard down. Keep one if you here to keep watch at all times."

"Yes, understood." A woman with long purple hair tied back, garments that resemble the defeated Assassin, knives at her waist, and a skull mask hiding her face.

"Who was watching the battle?" I ask my Servant, Assassin.

"I detected the presence of four familiars from separate Masters." she replies. Now, my father begins to speak.

"The summoning of the final Servant, Caster, has been confirmed two days ago. All of the Grail war Servants should be present, but..."

"One is missing." I finish off his sentence after a short pause. "I was hoping all Masters would have seen it."

"At this point, surveilling the households of the Three Families is a Master's course of action." Another Assassin appears out of his spirit form, covered in a black robe from head to toe.

"If he couldn't even think of doing that, it wouldn't occur to him to guard against us Assassins." Another materializes sitting down giggling at his remark.

The Masters believe that Assassin is now dead from tonight's battle." A more childish figure appears.

"We, already Heroic Spirits if the shadows, will become true shadow." Dozens more surround us saying these words as one.

"The battle has begun. Finally, the fourth Holy Grail war may start," Father addresses the army of Assassins and myself. "These old eyes of mine will see a miracle incarnate."

Now the time has truly come for this war to commence.

* * *

**Okaiiiiii!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it**

**Again, very sorry if it was confusing.**

**Next chapters they stick to one POV (my OC's basically)**

**But yea... So uhh... Until the next chapter...**

**SUGOI ;D**


	4. First Moves

**Author's Note:**

**Ayyyy**

**Yes, this was a quick update and all that**

**I know that the change in POVs might be confusing and all that and I'm sorryyyy _**

**Anywayyy... Here's another chapter!**

**Hope you like it :D**

* * *

**Silver's POV**

My eyelids open slightly to the sunlight of the day hiding behind the branches of large trees. I lay there in a bed of leaves and my wings wrapped around me for warmth. Last night, I had set up some magical barriers for a large part of the forest, not letting my guard down after the first battle had commenced. I get up and start shaking off the leaves all over my body, possibly from rolling over in my sleep. I begin walking to get food and to wake myself up.

Once I exit the forest, I find myself around the residential districts I came across yesterday. Walking down the roads and enjoying the nice cool breeze, there is an area I did not quite examine. Not too many houses but I come across what seems to be the Holy Church.

This is supposed to be a neutral sanctuary for Masters once their Servant has been eliminated from the war. So there should be no familiars observing the Church, thus not knowing of me.

I shouldn't be here as well, so I head back into the city for a morning meal. To cover my wings and not to make people wonder, I am dressed in a long robe with short sleeves and a hood that is not necessary. At the entrance of the little restaurant, many of the customers glare right at me with expressions I don't quite understand.

They seem amazed at me once I enter and am seated. It is an uncomfortable place to be in right now. At one point, they look away which relieves me. I have never been looked at in such a manner, not even before I was crowned king. This modern world can be very confusing.

A young man sets down my plate with the food on it. I thank him kindly but he seems to be happy the very second I speak. It is almost the same reactions I received when I had walked in.

"P-Pardon my behaviour... I have never seen someone so... pretty as you are..." he says right after then runs straight through the doors of the men's restrooms.

Is that why they were just glaring at me? Because they have never seen someone with my beauty before? That is very odd in my eyes. The thought of that is quite flattering that people, I have never set eyes on, see me as someone good-looking.

Once I am done, I storm out without paying (seeing how I don't have the money), even if others see me I had cast a time field. Anyone outside of it will be stuck in time, and those inside will have no recollection of what happened inside once the field is brought down. Pretty helpful in these sort of situations. Although, it might not be strong enough magic for the battlefield.

Now, there isn't much to do except figure out a way to bring all, if not most, of the Servants together in a battle. That would be a most splendid battle for myself to be a part of. It is actually most probable that all the other Servants would be planning out their attacks after Assassin's death.

**Kiritsugu Emiya's POV**

I reach room 703 in the 24 hour hotel in Fuyuki where Maiya Hisau is waiting for me so we may prepare.

I use a knocking rhythm that we had come up with in case it is an enemy. She opens the door slightly to check if it is me then unlocks it to bring me in. Once I am inside the hotel room, she checks if anyone is watching us. Closes the door and locks it immediately.

"The equipment you requested arrived. Madam and Saber have arrived and are making their way together. That way, the other Masters assume Madam is really Saber's Master." When she says "Madam", she means Iri.

"Good." She heads to the DVD player and inserts a clip.

"There was an incident last night at the Tohsaka mansion. Here is the recorded footage." The T.V. shows Assassin grabbing a gem. But immediately being attacked by another Servant and then found dead.

"What do you make of this?" I ask her as I watch the footage.

"It looks too good to be true," she gets up to talk straight to me. "The time span between Assassin's trespassing and the Tohsaka Servant's response is too short. Since Assassin has the ability to mask his presence, it is hard to believe that he was detected in advance. I think Tohsaka was expecting an intruder."

"In a battle among Servants, it's critical to conceal the identities if the Heroic Spirits. Why would Tohsaka expose his Servant so that all may see?"

"I suppose he had a reason to." She goes back to the DVD player and inserts another one.

"There was something else that was confusing." The footage rolls but it shows someone hiding in the trees of the forest. A silver haired woman with wings. She looked astonished the moment Assassin was defeated. She had then flown off in the forest.

"That... must be a Servant." I say but am still confused about this woman.

"Tohsaka's Servant did not notice her in the woods. Her presence should have been exposed to him, supposing she really is a Servant." Something definitely isn't right here.

"If she is a Servant, why did her Master not just send a familiar?" she wonders, crossing her arms and lifting an eyebrow in confusion.

"Perhaps the one Archer defeated was a fake, and she could be the real one. Could that be a Noble Phantasm?"

"Probably. Should we send a familiar to keep an eye on her?" she suggests. That wouldn't be a simple task to have a familiar watching a Servant.

"No, it would not be easy to keep one looking out for a Servant. For now, lets focus on Assassin's Master. What became of his Master?" I ask, trying to figure out the situation we started with.

"He escaped to the church last night. The judge decreed him under his protection. Assassin's Master is Kirei Kotomine."

My eyes widen at her words in surprise. Kirei Kotomine terrifies me and I don't buy the fact that he is out of the Holy Grail war when he studied so many fields of magic purposely for the war.

"Maiya, send a familiar to keep an eye on the Fuyuki church." I order her, knowing she might not do so immediately.

"A-Are you sure? Masters are not privileged to operate the neutral zone surrounding the church."

"Try to keep it as close as possible without the priest noticing."

"Yes, understood."

I walk over to the bed with all of the weapons resting on it. Checking if they are good, it came across my mind that she has something that would be of use encountering other Masters.

"Where is the thing I left with you?"

She shows me a suitcase contains a special gun inside. I take it out to check how fast it would be reload a bullet. Much faster than I had anticipated.

"Approximately two seconds. Impressive." I say.

"Yes."

I close the case with the weapon inside.

"Ilya weighs less than that Walther," I begin to speak remembering my daughter in the castle, patiently waiting for Iri and myself to come home safely. "Yet... She's already eight years old."

Maiya wraps her arms around me and as I turn around, I stare into her shining brown eyes.

"Focus only on what matters now," she says softly, kissing me right after. "Don't think about anything else." She then kisses me again.

**Silver's POV**

The sun sets slowly upon the ocean. It is a spectacular view. I am on the walking area of the Fuyuki bridge, enjoying the radiant dawn and the cool breeze from the ocean. Not too many vehicles are traveling on the roads of the bridge, and no one is walking on the side walks.

I'm planning on inviting the Servants to an area which can be formidable as battleground. Yet, I do not wish for them to know of my being the eighth Servant. There must be a way where I can resemble another Servant or something.

Before I even know it, night falls over the city and a crescent moon has risen. While I lean on the railing with my arms crossed, I feel a presence very near by. A Servant is on the bridge, although they do not notice me. I try to concentrate on their exact location and realize it is Rider on top of the bridge, right above me with his Master. I can't seem to get a good look at them, but they do not sense my presence which perfect.

Instantly after I've found Rider, someone else is letting others know clearly of his presence and location. He seems to be inviting others in, choosing the battlefield in the harbour.

"Excellent, just when I needed this." I say with a grin on my face and my eyebrows making my expression look evil. If others are going to accept this invitation, then that should be the time to show myself. I am not going to go just yet, but I must get a good view of the battle.

I can not fly straight from my spot to the battle since Rider and his Master will notice me. I begin running to the end of the bridge to use another route.

As I enter what appears to be the Shinto area, I can just fly from there. I don't go high in the sky but I go around the buildings and eventually find a passage to the battle. I get there just in time to find a much younger woman than me holding an invisible weapon and a man about my age with two spears of different length preparing to attack each other.

I clothe myself in black to better camouflage and hide my hair as well. I don't think the others will find me easily so I remain hidden behind the cargo units to observe the battle. Hoping that more Servants will show themselves, I try to focus on what is in front of me.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, the fighting will begin soon enough!**

**Until next time**

**BUH-BYEE O3O**


	5. Our Knightly Honour

**Author's Note:**

**Hiiiii!**

**I'm back with another chapter!**

**Okay, I'm going to make this quick.**

**How many of you think I should make a Fate/Zero fanfic of Gilgamesh X OC or Diarmuid X OC, cuz I have some ideas and I just want to know what you guys think.**

**Don't forget to review and follow!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Silver's POV**

The two Servants about to begin the second battle of the Holy Grail war are two of the Knight classes. The young woman with blonde hair tied in a bun, clothed in a blue dress and silver armour, wielding an invisible weapon (which I presume is a sword) is Saber. The man with black hair combed back, a mole under his right eye that I sense is Charm Magic (which has no effect on me since I negate magic like Saber), and two spears of different length covered in a cloth to mask his identity. He must be Lancer. And behind Saber is a woman with bright silver hair, red eyes and very pale skin must be her Master. The Einzbern homunculus. Although, Lancer's Master is nowhere to be seen. That is quite wise of them.

To make sure that no one would catch me observing the battle and wonder about who I am, I should use detection magic. A magic where if you concentrate on your surroundings by using mana to know who anyone touching the ground is. The larger the area you use the magic on, the more mana it consumes.

I get behind the cargo units and do not pay attention to the battle. Inhaling, I kneel over and place my hands on the ground and my eyes close trying to concentrate. I can feel the mana building up in my palms as I begin to say the words necessary for the spell.

"_Detection, 60 meters_!" The mana then releases from my hands and spreads across a diameter of 60 meters, which should be more than far enough. I can now get a view of anyone on the ground, buildings or cranes within 60 meters around me. The first ones I see are, with no surprise, Lancer, Saber and her Master. I then find a man with a long blue coat standing on the warehouse observing the battle. He must be Lancer's Master.

Right when I had found him, I can hear the cement breaking apart and the sound of blades hitting each other. And someone has set up a magic field over. The battle has finally begun between Saber and Lancer. Immediately, I rush over to observe their battle. Before I get to the edge of the units, I feel the presence of two more people in the detection diameter I set. A man and a woman, both having weapons equipped and start to head to vantage points. The man is heading near the crane and the woman is going near the warehouse. If I stay in my position any longer, they will be able to find me.

_Why are they not going towards the crane?_ I think. _Its the perfect vantage point. _Right when I was thinking about going there, someone has appeared on the crane. I could not sense them but the detection magic allows me to know of anyone standing on the magic field I set. Assassin is here. But he is supposed to be dead! I knew something was amiss that night, though, it isn't the same Assassin. But there is no time to waste with that. _Crap. Now that I think about it, the bridge would have been another great vantage point. But Rider is there and I'm surrounded. There has to be another place where they can not find me. _I think to myself, gritting my teeth and clenching my fists in frustration. _If only I could go in spirit form._

_Perhaps, if I can sneak my way around the battle and go under the man's viewing spot, I can observe the battle from there without the others discovering me. _I think to myself and begin making my way around the units as quickly as possible. I can still hear the sound of Saber and Lancer's blades clinging each other as they try to fight to the death. If only more Servants would show themselves for my attack. Once I reach the bottom of the vantage point, I stand behind the red pillar and sense that no one has noticed me.

Perfect. Now I can observe the battle without anyone discovering my existence. Hearing them shouldn't be a problem if I use Distant Sense Magic. A very rare magic that allows you to look and listen if you are too far. So now, I must focus on what will happen.

It appears that Saber and Lancer keep their distance from each other after the attacks they give each other. They aren't getting tired, seeing how they aren't even breathing in exhaustion or sweating. I can clearly see why each of them back up after the swings of Saber's blade and the thrusts of Lancer's spears.

Saber's focused on two things at once each time they take a pause. I notice that she simultaneously looks at Lancer's long and short spears, even when they strike each other. Normally, a Heroic Spirit of the Lancer class would wield only one lance or spear. And that would be their Noble Phantasm, or a fatal blow they give using a ton of mana. But he holds two spears and she isn't certain which will be is trump card.

As Lancer notices her frustration of not knowing which spear is his Noble Phantasm, he slightly furrows his brows and grins as he charges for another stream of attacks. With the short spear in his left hand, he thrusts near Saber's waist. Easily, she blocks it and holds it down on the ground. She takes a second trying to analyze his moves so she may ascertain his identity. As she almost loses focus, Lancer swings his long spear in his right hand near her neck as her sword is blocking the other.

Without surprise, Saber instantly noticed it and brings her sword up to block the attack and backs up. Lancer prepares his long spear and swings it at her feet quickly, ripping apart the cement showing where the attack was. Once she is on the ground, he thrusts his short spear at her waist followed by a powerful vertical strike. I can hear the anger in Saber's voice as she blocked his attacks and backs up a good 7 meters.

"What's wrong Saber? You seem to be on the defensive side here!" he says, resting the short spear on his shoulder. After his words, Saber charges for him with her sword prepared. Lancer reacts immediately and charges as well.

Thrusting and swinging their blades, not one of them has laid a scratch on the other and not even breaking a sweat. But when Saber had given a strong strike, it looked like Lancer had dodged it in time. Yet, he had stepped far back 8 meters once her attack had finished. He inhaled and exhaled as he backed up but not out exhaustion but frustration and relief at the same time. That's when I had seen a scratch spread across his left cheek.

She had come so close to finishing the battle because of her invisible sword. That's why he has been keeping his distance. It also explains why his attacks weren't as strong as you would expect from a Heroic Spirit. He continues attempting to figure out the sword's length. Obviously, they are both masters of using the weapons they have, but that will not merely suffice to know their true names.

As another roar of attacks are unleashed between both Saber and Lancer, something is still confusing about the people here. The man and woman on different vantage points seem to be communicating through these sort of radios. Who are they? I know where both Saber and Lancer' Masters are, so who are these people and why are they observing the battle? Something is definitely false here.

Once the sound of the clinging blades ceased, I look back at the two Servants who are about 10 meters away from each other. They stand in a cold silence, which is then interrupted by a storage unit collapsing to the ground.

"While there is no trace of honour fighting without an exchange of names," Lancer says with a grin of satisfaction spread on his face. "allow me to offer my regards. For a young woman to fight this long without even breaking a sweat is all too impressive." he continued.

"There is no need for your humble words, Lancer." Saber replies, exchanging a small grin with furrowed brows. "It brings me honour to hear such words from a master spear-man, even if you true name is unknown to me. I gratefully accept them."

"That's enough fun, Lancer" The moment between the two knights is interrupted by a man's voice echoing throughout the harbour. Lancer's Master. Saber and her Master try to figure out the origin of the voice as their eyes go everywhere. "Do not allow this battle to go on any longer. Saber is a formidable opponent. Defeat her with all might... I permit you to use your Noble Phantasm." Saber swallows hard at the man's words, slightly worrying about what it may be seeing how Lancer's identity is not revealed.

"Yes, my lord" With those words, Lancer drops the short spear in his left hand and grabs hold of the longer one with his hands. The cloth on the spear disappears and there is a lot of mana being transferred to it. Once it is completely exposed, what we see is a red spear with the tip of the blade shining. So that's his Noble Phantasm, huh?

"I shall go for the kill now, Saber. You still use mana to hide your blade with wind? I see. You must have a reason to mask you sword. I assume it reveals your true name." Lancer says with his spear in his right hand, ready for an attack.

"How unfortunate, Lancer. I will end this battle before you get a hint as to what my blade's name is." Saber readies her sword with confidence in her voice. He starts to walk towards her, sounding more confident than moments ago.

"I shall expose your sacred blade myself, Saber!" They charge and strike each other diagonally, resulting in locking blades. Although, the second their blades meet, Saber's sword is shining gold and the exact shape of it is visible. The golden blade that no one can mistaken for any other. Excalibur, the sword of promised victory. The one who wields it is none other than the King of Knights, King Arthur Pendragon. But Saber is a woman and history states the King of Knights to be a male.

Without haste, Saber unlocks their blades and backs up the second its shape was revealed. Once they are released, you do not see the sword but instead the wind. Was it the red spear in Lancer's hands that cancelled out the wind? What is that spear capable of?

"Your cherished sword has been exposed." he says with an evil expression in his orange eyes.

"The Invisible Air was dispelled?!" Saber says in both confusion and anger.

Now that Lancer got a glimpse of Excalibur, his attacks seem so powerful and quick. Starting off with a thrust which was dodged by Saber, leaving the destroyed cement everywhere. With the dust in the air, Lancer swings the spear horizontally, hoping she wouldn't notice in time.

She dodges the attack in time followed by two thrusts, all happening much faster now that the sword's range was exposed. Continuing his attacks with the red spear, Lancer doesn't back up and horizontally swings his spear on the side of Saber's face. She bends down to escape that strike, having the sharp blade inches away from her face and trimmed some of her golden hair.

Every time their weapons come in contact, the holy sword is exposed instantly. As they lock blades once again, Lancer wears and devilish grin on his face as he knows exactly who Saber is and almost laughs at her frustration.

She tries to break apart the asphalt and bring the thick dust in the air so he can not notice her golden blade. He wastes no time as she backs up to the wall to swing the spear. She jumps off the wall and lands far away from Lancer to think of a strategy. As he turns around from the pierced wall to face Saber, he twirls his spear around him, almost taunting her that the battle is entertaining him.

"I know the exact range of your blade, Saber. I won't misjudge my distances again!" he says with certainty.

In the time Saber has, she closes her eyes and tries to think of a plan to finish this battle. Intuition, a skill granted to the Saber class. Her eyes open in seconds and she charges for Lancer, who has his spear ready to stab her.

She lifts up the invisible sword, leaving her entire waist open to attack, and that's exactly what she wants. This is a risk for Lancer if the spear just brushes past the silver armour, this is most probably what Saber had predicted. For him to attack but his spear brushes past her armour and she strikes him right in the neck.

But that theory was completely wrong. The red spear pierces right through the armour, with Saber's blood coming out and resting on the tip of the spear. Immediately, she backs up from falling over as she got immensely wounded on her side. A trail of her dark crimson blood is left between her and Lancer.

_How?! The armour should have easily deflected that attack! Who is he? _I think to myself, astonished at these turn of events.

"Saber!" The silver-haired woman standing behind Saber quickly heals her, stopping the blood fro flowing down her clothing.

"Thank you, Irisviel. The healing worked." Saber says preparing her sword in front of the spear-wielder, resting his weapon on his shoulder. "I understand. I know the secret of your red spear, Lancer."

"Oh?" he replies, lifting an eyebrow and tilting his head with a grin on his face.

"Your spear cancels out mana." That's it. Her armour is made with mana and it just got pierced through without scratching it.

"You should just surrender now if you're relying on your magical armour. You're as good as naked before my spear." Well, he didn't need to point it out like that but it's true.

"Don't think that depriving me of my armour will bring you victory, Lancer." Saber lowers her guard and removes the magical armour in half a second with the mana spread out in the air.

"If I can not defend against your spear, then I must slice you down before. Prepare yourself, Lancer!" She prepares her sword for a one strike to finish the battle. This is going to be her fatal blow to achieve victory.

"So, your going all out. Betting everything on a single blow. You're converting the disadvantages of having your armour to the advantages of removing it. Such courage. A bold decision, indeed. I like that. But you will regret ever abandoning it, Saber." He puts the spear in his right hand and begins to move his feet in a weird way. They are positioning themselves not to back up, but to get ready for the attack. I lift an eyebrow in curiosity of what he has planned for this attack.

"We will see about that. You can continue remonstrating after this is finished." With that, Lancer digs his right foot into the cement, making a line. The golden light of Excalibur began to light up the battlefield. It then boosted Saber's speed three times faster than it was before. I now see. She removed her armour not for mobility, but she converted the mana of the magical woven armour into the sword to make it all more powerful.

I take a glimpse at Lancer and notice a smile spreading across his face as Saber gets closer. At the tip of his feet is the short spear being lifted from his toes and brought to his hands. The cloth that was covering disappears to show a yellow spear with the same style patterns engraved on the spear.

Servants can have more than one Noble Phantasm and Lancer does. This was all a trap. He grabs hold of the spear and thrusts it right into Saber's fooled face. Last second, she tilted herself to the side to evade the attack. Yet, they both had gotten wounded. The spear managed to cut Saber 's forearm under her wrist, and at the same time Lancer had received the same wound but much deeper than Saber's. His is even bleeding more, whereas Saber's bleeding isn't a problem. The real dilema was that her sinews were severed, the most important part of her hand, the thumb, was unable to move. That lowers her grip on her sword, making her attacks weaker and she might not be able to use her Noble Phantasm.

"You really won't let me win. Still, your persistence is admirable!" Lancer said, gazing in to Saber's eyes after examining the wound on his forearm.

"Why do you talk so much, you fool? You missed the chance to defeat Saber." The same voice from before sounding extremely pissed off at his Servant's actions. He heals Lancer's wound with his location still hidden, even if I know exactly where he stands.

"I apologize, my lord." The knight says grabbing the yellow spear he had dropped.

"Irisviel, heal me as well." Saber says, holding her hand up and focusing her sights on Lancer who seems to be smiling.

"But... I have! I did, and yet... I healed you and it should have worked! Saber, your hand should be fully healed by now!" The homunculus stated with confusion written all over her face.

"You did well to notice your magical armour was nothing in front of my Gae Dearg." Gae Dearg?! I get it now. "Yet, you were so rash that you abandoned it. Other wise, you would have been able to guard against my Gae Buidhe." The look on Saber's face resembles mine. We both know who exactly he is.

"I see. A red spear that negates mana, a cursed yellow spear that inflicts wounds that will never heal, and a mole under the right eye that enchants women. I should have realized it sooner. The first of the Knights of Fianna, Diarmuid of the Radiant Face." Yes. Diarmuid Ua Duibhne. "I never imagined I would be granted the honour of facing such a knight." Saber says.

"We can thank the Holy Grail War for that. But it is I who is honoured. No Heroic Spirit could possibly mistaken that golden blade. To land even a single blow on the legendary King of Knights takes someone quite skillful. I must be pretty good myself. Can we duel honorably as knights? Or are you upset that you lost an arm?" He almost humiliates her.

Her armour is back on and she points her sword at Lancer. "Don't be ridiculous. Such a scratch will not stop me from defeating you."

"Prepare yourself, Saber. It is I who will be victorious in this battle." Lancer says in a battle stance with his spears ready in his hands.

Before the two knights get to approach each other, they are interrupted by a strike of thin lightning in the space between them. Following the lightning is a chariot being pulled by muscular bulls and at the hem is a huge man with with red hair and a beard with a red cape and the same style garments. Next to him is a boy with long hair and green eyes.

"Both of you, sheathe your blades. A king has arrived!" He says with his arms spread out, part of his entrance. He looks at both Servants next to him on each side. "I am Iskandar, King of Conquerors! I enter this Holy Grail War under the Rider class." My blue eyes widen and my jaw drops once he blurted out his name like that. The same expression is written on Saber and Lancer. Rider then smiles and looks at his pissed off and scared Master.

As surprised as I am at him coming here, one thing crosses my mind.

_The bridge. I must escape there._

* * *

**Hey again!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Remember what I said in the beginning of this chapter. It would really help if if you guys think I should make those!**

**Don't forget to review if you have questions and follow if you enjoy the story!**

**BYE ;P**


	6. The Dogfight

**Author's Note:**

**Yay! Another chappieeee!**

**Anyway so here is and enjoy!**

* * *

**Silver's POV**

The lightning emitting from Rider's arrival ceases as he reveals his true name. Both knights on his sides are more bewildered than ever to see someone make such an impulsive move. His Master, resembling Saber and Lancer's reactions, is infuriated with his Servant's actions.

"What are you thinking, you big idiot?!" he cries out to his giant Servant, followed by Rider flicking the young boy"s forehead so powerful it almost knocks him out.

"We are brought together by fate to fight for the Grail," Rider goes on, maintaining a laughing smile without struggle. "But first, I have a question. How about..." He takes a long pause and inhales deeply, then throwing his fists in the air and his red patterned cape on his side. "giving the Grail to me and joining my army?" You got to be joking. "You will be treated as my comrades, and we shall share the pleasure in world conquest together!"

Silence falls with the other two having the same thoughts as me. Lancer then shakes his head and speaks out loud.

"I'm afraid I have to refuse your offer. I will bring the Grail to one man: my new avowed lord. Not to _you_, Rider!" he says with anger in his eyes and putting great emphasis on the second to last word.

"You interrupted our battle solely for proposing this ludicrous plan? That is an unforgivable insult towards a knight!" Saber exclaims in a mad tone.

"Hmm... I'd be willing to discuss terms." Rider says, almost confused as to why they would turn the offer down.

"Shut up!" both of them same yell in frustration.

"I am a king responsible for Britain's well-being. No matter how proud of a king you are, I wouldn't lower myself to a subject of yours." Saber states clenching her right hand and tightening its grip on the invisible sword.

"Oh? The King of Britain? I never thought the almighty King of Knights was just a little girl!" he chuckles, Saber clearly flustered at his remark. Wait until he sees the form of a true king.

"How would you like a taste of this little girl's blade, King of Conquerors?!" she points the tip of her sword toward Rider's face. He simply sighs and looks down.

I stop looking for a moment and think back to what had come to mind. The bridge is probably open and it is a wonderful vantage point. I should make my way there and observe atop the bridge. I must be stealthy and hidden from the people around the area.

Suddenly breaking my thinking, Lancer's Master speaks out once again for all of us to hear. What I got from his little speech was that Rider was originally supposed to be his Servant and the boy had taken a Holy Relic in order to have the King of Conquerors assist him in the Holy Grail War.

But then, Rider stands up for his Master, which is honestly very sweet. He then begins to speak about something that will surely bring a smile on my pale face.

"I'm certain there are more of you hiding in the shadows!" he yells out for all to hear. "Saber. Lancer. Your duel was surely magnificent. I shouldn't be the only Servant drawn out by the beautiful sounds of your blades clashing." This is great! I cover my mouth in order for others not to hear my evil laugh. "Heroic Spirits brought about by the Holy Grail, gather here now!"

I have a notable plan for an entrance now. When more Servants appear, I will stir up some clouds and create a crazy lightning frenzy all around me, using magic. Perhaps, I will strike one of the Servants using lightning itself to test them. Lancer-class opponents are very agile so maybe he should receive the strike.

I laugh under my breath and start running around the units and pillars. Eventually once I am out of sight of Assassin and the two other people, I take off my black cape concealing my white-feathered wings and start soaring through the air to the bridge for my preparations. I will change into my white dress with my hair down and no armour for some more mana. I will hide my wings behind my back once I arrive in case one would know about my time.

Just as I am about to remove the detection field, I sense another presence has arrived, making me grin even more.

I can easily counter Archer's moves, even the methods he used to defeat Assassin. Judging by his confrontation with Assassin, he must think of himself as some sort of godly being. Picturing his reaction for when I can counter his attacks makes me laugh evilly.

**Archer's POV**

Materializing to find these mutts staring at me most certainly is sickening. They are not worthy of gazing upon a king such as myself. I stand on the street light with my arms crossed over my chest. Revealing my crimson eyes and thin pupils, I give a deadly stare.

"In just a single night, two knaves dare call themselves kings in my presence." I say looking down on the incompetent beings that call themselves Heroic Spirits.

"You are mistaken. I am Iskandar, the legendary King of Conquerors himself." Rider says scratching his chin and lifting one of his thick red brows.

"Nonsense. I am the only Hero King in this heaven and Earth." I say with some insolence. "You are all merely mongrels."

"Why do you not name yourself then? No noble king should be contrite of his own name." Rider speaks out, agitating me deeply.

"Are you questioning me, mongrel? Me, the king?!" The light beneath me flickers which is all the more maddening. I stomp it with my heal causing it to break just like the pathetic material it is.

"If you can't discern my identity even in the presence of my glory, then your ignorance will result with your death!" Behind me appears two portals to Gate of Babylon holding a sword and a spear. Now they are completely conscious of how I "executed" Assassin. Everyone just stares at me in awe and fear, those subordinate cowards. I just put a devilish grin on my face.

I close my eyes and laugh under my breath as to how ineligible these so called Heroic Spirits are.

_Boom!_ The sound echoes around the area and is even stronger next to me. Dark dust emits from the spot next to me on the ground. Appearing out of the thick dust, which quickly vanishes, is Berserker, roaring uncontrollably and facing me.

I hear Rider and his feeble Master next to him trying to determine the mad Servant's status. Although, their effort in doing so is futile, seeing how some way Berserker can conceal all of that. His strengths and weaknesses can't be revealed somehow. For me, knowing the opponent's strong and low points is unnecessary to the true king.

Yet, during my little moment, I can't help but feel the presence of a mutt looking straight at me. Looking to my left, finding Berserker looking at me not even in a battle stance. This is intolerable to a being of heaven and Earth.

"Who gave you their consent so you can gaze upon me, rabid dog?" I turn the weapons once facing Rider to point at him while scowling. "May your scattered remains entertain me, mongrel." With those words, they shoot straight for him at lightning speed, exploding leaving the dust of the cement in the air. That damn cur.

Catching the first sword and using it to hit the spear. He is eagerly writing his death sentence. The dust fades and all is left is the madman once again looking at me.

"Is that bastard really Berserker?" Lancer speaks out in astonishment of Berserker's survival of my Noble Phantasm.

"For a madman, he is quite versatile. How he got a hold of the sword was nothing an ordinary being can be capable of without breaking a sweat." Rider thinks out loud, also explaining the terms to his young Master.

Berserker will pay with his blood for even looking at me, a god.

"How dare you let your filthy hands near my treasures... You must really want to die, dog!" I turn around and face him with my eyebrows furrowed and this wrathful expression written all over my face. This time, I make sixteen weapons appear behind me. Swords, lances, axes and such. "Let's see how long your audacious thievery can keep you standing. Show me!" They shoot straight for him.

And yet... He has the audacity to do so again. He catches the first two spears and uses them to hit the next couple of weapons going his way. One of the swords was dodged and hit the ground causing a massive explosion with the cement destroyed and dust in the air. He counters an oncoming sword which just comes right back to him like a boomerang. He puts one of the spears in his hands and hits the remaining weapons with the axe in his hand and finally destroys the last one by hitting it on the ground, causing the cement to rip apart with golden light coming out.

I grit my teeth, furrow my brows and breath heavily in utter frustration. To end it, he throws the remaining weapons at the lamp post I stand on. I jump the instant they touch the pole and am in the air for a couple of seconds before touching the ground.

"How dare you..." My head faces down and my whole body is shaking from fury. "I belong among the heavens. And yet you would have me share this Earth?! Your impertinence has sealed your eternal doom! Nothing will remain of of your corpse, mongrel!" Behind me appears not sixteen but thirty-two weapons, even if this reveals my Noble Phantasm a bit much, this mad dog tries to lower me to the ground.

**Tokiomi's POV**

"Gilgamesh is serious." As expected from an egotistical king. Kirei points everything out through Assassin's eyes and ears and tells it all through the other ends of the communicator. "He intends on opening the Gate of Babylon even further."

"How reckless of him to expose his Noble Phantasm repeatedly for an excuse of rank." I tell him looking down in disappointment.

"Your decision, master?" Kirei asks. Grinding my teeth, I look at my Command Seals on the back of my right hand. It starts to light up, causing little pain on my hand. I close my eyes.

"By the power of my Command Se-"

"Wait!" he almost implored. I stop and shoot my eyes open. "Someone else has arrived but this person seems different. Not like an ordinary Servant at all."

"Caster?" I ask.

"It is a woman. She seems to be using an old type of magic not very known. She is controlling the weather and is standing near Gilgamesh. Assassin couldn't sense her coming. Do not order Gilgamesh to leave just yet. Her mana support is beyond anyone else. He might be the Servant to eliminate one with this much mana."

"Hmm..." I say looking down with my hand scratching my chin in wonder.

Who is this person?

**Archer POV**

A storm is brewing right on top of us and more lightning than ever fills the sky. But their is a huge burst of mana in every strike. It isn't natural since it started just seconds ago and the sky is filled with pitch-black clouds. The source of this lightning must be another Servant. Caster, being the only one capable of such magic.

After some time, the lightning striking repeatedly yet lowering the amount in one spot. Keeping track of Berserker in the periphery of my eye, I look to my right to find the source of the lightning from a woman standing on the cargo units.

She stands there with one hand on her waist. She is wearing white clothing and has long silver hair, reminding me of the maiden I had seen a while back. Every lightning strike reflects the light off of her hair and almost her blue eyes, though her face is covered by the shadow from her hair.

Everyone eyes the woman standing there slowly ceasing the lightning, but looking straight at Lancer for an odd reason. I take a glimpse at him seeing that he is getting into a battle stance. Lancers excel in agility so perhaps she might attack him to have proof.

She tilts her head in my direction, shifting her gaze to me. The lightning finally stops but she doesn't even look away at the others. Her eyes are probably wondering about the Gate of Babylon. I look back at Berserker and get rid of the weapons.

This woman enrages me much like the mad dog in front of me. She puts herself on higher grounds than I, myself, thinking she has the entitlement of looking at me.

"Mongrel!" I return a murderous glare and abruptly send five weapons right for her.

Yet, she doesn't attempt to dodge, she jumps towards the weapons with speed and style vaguely familiar. Then, behind her spreads a pair of angelic wings with a wing spread of about three meters or more. The purely white wings turn to a sapphire-blue and enlarge a little.

"Uingu Hakushu!*" she yells. Her wings light up faster than lightning and make a huge flap. This sends a huge blue wave of magic and the instant it touches the weapons, they shoot right back at me.

***Note: _uingu hakushu_ means "wing clap" in Japanese. I couldn't help myself to say it in Japanese, it just sounds better :D**

My eyes widen with surprise and some fear. Immediately, I make a handle of a sword appear above my left shoulder, almost right next to my neck. Grabbing the sword out of the gate, I clench my teeth and start hitting the weapons coming to me, creating explosions and dust in the air.

That was a counter attack. But those words don't resemble any of history at all. It should have been a Noble Phantasm that basically counters projectiles. So powerful that it countered my Gate of Babylon.

I saw that the blast was so powerful that it even sent her crashing to the units. Although, she landed on the units safely with her feet, as if it was the ground, and then flapped her wings and pushed it back so she can come straight to me. In her hands appears a sword almost as bright as her hair and having little markings on it.

How could this be Caster, though? Casters don't use weaponry such as swords. And this magic is completely unfamiliar. The amount of mana sustained in her is implausible for an ordinary Servant. Could she be... no. The eighth Servant can't possibly be real.

"Hmph!" I say and swing my sword vertically as she swings it horizontally. Our blades lock and I closed my eyes the instant they touched, feeling a large amount of mana in her. I open my eyes only to find who I had been thinking about.

"...!" The woman just smiles as our swords are still locked and after my reaction.

The silver-haired angel is a Servant! Right before my eyes is the one I had thought was my imagination. My grip weakens a little but not enough for her to push me back.

"What's wrong, Archer? If you are a being of the heavens, then what is so surprising to you?!" she says with a demonic grin and pushes her sword more to send me flying into the units, almost crushing me.

She flies back into the center of all the Servants with her bright sword in hand and that grin on her face, still having a trace of her beauty.

This woman confounded all the Heroic Spirits around her and she just chuckles. A fearsome and murderous silence fills the air.

"I must say, I underestimated the powers you Heroic Spirits wield." she says, breaking the silence by stating this. "I was hoping for the right time to appear. We all know the more the merrier, right?" she continues in a laughing voice still very soft to the ear.

"Who are you? Caster?" Saber, out of most people says this with a sweat dropping down her forehead, possibly from nerve.

"..." The maiden just smiles with her eyes closed and begins laughing uncontrollably.

"How naive of you people! Hahahah!" she stated and caught up in her laughter. Clearly aggravating me, I make ten weapons appear behind me.

"Then what the hell are you?!" I yell for the whole area to hear. She opens her eyes and acts all calm.

"You all thought it was some inconceivable myth. 'One day, the Servant summoned by the Holy Grail will be found worthy of fighting with their own will.' Everyone thought it was some stupid fairy tale just to scare you guys. But they are only right." she recited the words used in ancient books.

No... It can't possibly be...

"I am the eighth Servant chosen by the Holy Grail!" All Servants tense up and prepare their weapons and circle around her. Even I start to feel uneasy about all this. She never once took that smile, twisting her face, off.

"There is no honor in a battle without the mention of names. But there is more in discovering who I am. Know that I am a king of old and I will not allow you incompetent beings to touch the Grail."

All blades and eyes are focused on her. Even the mad dog, Berserker, is not facing me anymore.

"For the time being, you can just call me... Silver!" she says with might and evil in her voice.

How can the Holy Grail possibly summon an additional Servant? It is purposely a battle among mages. Servants are simple tools to aid them in the ritual. So, there must be a reason behind her existence in this modern era.

Yet, she might just pose a threat to me. Having her skills and even her beauty can even weaken me. The goddess has come before me.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Okayyy!**

**I hope you guys liked it!**

**Don't forget to review and follow!**

**Until the next chapter...**

**SUGOI ;D**


	7. Mad Battle of Spirits

**Author's Note:**

**Hiiiii!**

**Okaay here is another chapter!**

**From the guest review for this chapter when it was published before:**

Enkidu can be shattered? O.o  
What are your servant's parameters?

**Well I had reviewed this chapter and realized what you meant. So, I made a small change in the wording so that it would make a little more sense. But thank you or telling me, it helps!**

**Back to the story**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Silver's POV**

Petrified and distressed sentiments fill the Masters observing the duel, while the Servants around me all arm themselves with their weapons and prepare for any strike to come. Twisting my face is a mocking smile that shows a little arrogance in me. They all take their battle stances around me, even Berserker who was really focused on eliminating Archer.

"So, it's everyone against me, eh?" I break the silence filled with anger among the Heroic spirits surrounding me.

"... Seems fair enough!" I change into my armour and put my hair in my styled bun (having hair strands out of it) and keep my sword in my right hand. Though, who will be the one to attack first?

"This is absurd, you mutt!" The voice comes from Archer who readies his Noble Phantasm, in which I countered, but sends ten weapons right for me.

They are as fast as lightning but I easily dodge the first two by jumping to my right and hit the next four with my sword. Hurtling towards me, next, is a battle axe that I jump up in a front flip and strike the remaining weapons shot at me with my sword as I land.

But it doesn't end there. Charging for me with their sword is Saber about to do a vertical slice since my back was towards her. I promptly turn around and hit her sword away. Her left hand may be injured, but she is fighting at an incredible strength. Every hit that was either thrust, swung or a full on attack was very strong for someone with an injury and can barely break a sweat. She is clearly tenacious of defeating me.

At last, our blades lock and her brows are furrowed and her teeth are clenched in perseverance. Yet, I see the struggle for her to break the lock by pushing me back. Easily, I can push her back and overpower her. Although, her emerald eyes are focusing more on Lancer, who is near us, rather than me.

He comes charging with his spears ready to thrust at me. So they are trying to work together? This is becoming a mere challenge.

He prepares his Gae Dearg to pierce my armour, thinking I had come only now and not learn his identity. The smile he had in the joy of battling Saber is replaced by a look of determination and anger filling his orange eyes.

I gaze back at Saber, who continues to struggle with pushing me back, and I push my sword in front and send her flying into the cargo units, almost trampling on her. My glare shifts to Lancer, spears ready to attack.

"Die!" he yells, jumps high up and uses both spears to slice me vertically. My sword might not be strong enough to hit his lances, so I make it disappear out of thin air. Charging for him, I open my hands and my metal polearm in my right hand and smaller lance in my left hand materialize.

I swing them horizontally, causing our blades to meet for a second. Once our blades parted, he jumped back on the ground and runs straight for me, moving at a remarkable speed. Before he strikes, I swing my polearm vertically right over his head. He easily blocks it with the yellow spear and diagonally swings the red spear to the side of my neck. The battle is among us right now.

I block his strike, intended to cut my neck, with my lance and thrust at his waist with the large blade of my polearm. He jumps back, pretty far away. That is when Saber is back on her feet with the invisible sword in her hand. Instantaneously, they run at the same time and prepare their weapons to vertically slice me.

Both of them at my side, I put my weapons out to block them, yet a chain of locked blades occurs. On my left, I have Saber trying to push my lance back. On my right, I have Lancer using both of his Noble Phantasms almost pushing me into Saber.

"...Who are you?!" Saber says, almost struggling to keep up with me. I simply look down with a demonic smirk creeping on my face. Their strength combined might break me soon, so I resort to jumping up in the air, causing them to clash their blades into each other. Little did I know I was backing up into Rider.

Turning around and facing him, his blue lightning roaring across the battlefield as the strapping bulls run straight for me as I land. The moment my foot makes contact with the solid ground, I jump right back up in a flip over the hem that holds him and his Master.

"Just who are you?!" he yells in such a mighty voice and swings his sword to cut off some of my left wing.

"Ahh!" I scream as the pain stings in my entire wing. To make it worse, the golden Servant, Archer, takes this chance and uses small thin chains coming out of the golden portals to tie me down.

But my reflexes act too quickly to be chained down and killed like that. I twirl my lance and polearm in my hands and hit off the chains trying to wrap themselves around me. They aren't that strong like some sort of Noble Phantasm, more like just a small attack to get me off guard. Though, they hit with so much force that it sends me hitting the ground and even breaking apart the cement.

In no time, my wing heals itself, since this ability has been given to me from birth.

"Self-healing wings?!" I hear the little voice of Rider's Master yell out after they saw it recover as I lay on the ground. Everyone is shocked and stumped as they analyze everything about me since I appeared.

"... Rrr... Aahhh!" The madman is yelling as he runs to attack me while I'm down. Berserker grabs hold of the pole from the street light, in which Archer stood on, and all I can feel is an enormous amount of mana emitting. Red lines crawl around the pole and more murderous intents fill the cold air.

I quickly get up, make my sword reappear and dematerialize my polearm and lance. I run up to Berserker and swing my sword to the right. He jumps high up as a dodge and lands by locking our weapons.

"No way. Your Noble Phantasm is anything you grab!" I say as he almost overpowers me with his Noble Phantasm. Everyone else noticed it as we try to fight each other off.

I push him back and breathe heavily in the exhaustion put into it. He runs back and swings the pole to the side of my face, which I block with my sword. After I blocked him, I swing diagonally upward and then vertically. Both were blocked but extremely strong.

"_Fire to sword_!" I chant and feel the heat in my sword as I hold it above my head. I strike it down and out comes a tornado of fire going straight for Berserker. As the fire disappears into the air, everyone is dumbfounded by the powerful strike. It had brought Berserker on his stomach, barely able to move.

"Ar... Ur..." He says in a low voice as he stares at Saber. He just stays there and waits for his hidden Master to heal him because of his severe burns. He looks back at the ground in exhaustion.

Distracted by looking at the struggling Berserker, chains wrap themselves around my arms and legs. Shit, that golden arrogant Archer.

"_Spherical Shield_!" The mana flows through my veins as a shield enlarges itself from my body in a circular form, allowing the chains to get off of me. The chains break apart since this is a very strong attack-and-protective blow.

"Mongrel!" he yells yet again and behind him appears fifty-two weapons exiting golden portals. "Which ever Heroic Spirit you may be, I will not be considered a lesser being than a mere fraudulent worm!" he yells with his arms opened and fists clutched so much, the armour on his hands will break soon. "If you really are the Eighth Servant, then just how virtuous of the title are you, cur!"

"I-Impossible!" I stutter as the golden light reflects off of the battle field, almost blinding me. Are all of those his Noble Phantasms?! I'm not scared but everyone else is as surprised as I am. "I, a king, will not be demolished by a fiend such as yourself!" I yell in an angered voice and prepare my sword and spread my wings, knowing I will have to dodge many of these.

"Ah, yes. A king! Show me your Heroic Spirit's glow tainting the title given to you from whence you were crowned!" he yells and makes sixty weapons appear behind him, almost covering more than the battlefield.

"You stand on the same ground as the King of Legends! I will have your blood stained on this presumption you call kingship!" I yell out my title, utterly shocking everyone at my identity.

**Tokiomi's POV**

"He is obstinate of killing Silver. She claims herself to be the King of Legends." Kirei continues to inform me about this deranged clash of Servants. "Gilgamesh had used normal chains, unlike the trump card 'Enkidu', to trap her but she freed herself. He has now set out sixty weapons from the Gate of Babylon just to defeat her. But I thought the King of Legends was a false tale." he continues sounding confused.

"She resembles the king's story very much. Was she really alive? The fact that there was a land in the sky at all?" This is very concerning for us. Everyone must be far too puzzled to even think straight about this.

Her rein was before Gilgamesh himself, which makes some sense. The older the king, the more powerful. This means she is really the first king, even at her time on our world no one was crowned.

"Master, what are we to do about her?" he asks.

"We will get into details about her later. For now..." I take a pause and hold out my right hand with the Command Seals on them.

"Master?"

**Silver's POV**

Archer's look of burning hatred quickly changes to that of surprise, followed by anger.

"You have some nerve in ordering a god to retreat, Tokiomi." he looks away, south-east to be precise. It must be where his Master used a Command Seal to make him leave. "You dodged death by a hair, peasant." The glowing circles filled with multiple Noble Phantasms disappear, darkening the area.

Everyone either looks at me or him. They are still at lost for words for me being this king of a land in the sky. They would look at Archer wondering why he would go to such high extents to kill me. We are barely five meters apart and it would have been so easy for him to send all of those weapons my way.

"Mongrels. Know this for your own benefits, only a true hero is righteous of looking upon me." he says while he looks at the remaining Servants, still left confounded by my identity.

The Servant in golden armour begins walking very slowly to the direction he was looking a couple of seconds ago. He then looks back at me, a grin creeping on his face as the golden dust starts to leave at his feet.

"O King of Legends. Even when you battle like a ferocious beast, you are still a beautiful goddess..." he whispers so that only I may hear it. The others might have only saw his lips move but could not word it properly, but I heard it loud and clear. My light-blue eyes widen in anger at his words.

This ends with a small chuckle from Archer who still looks at me with that smile of his which I can't describe. The dust finally reaches the top of his head and his presence has vanished from the area. His last remark only aggravates me. This is a war of manslaughter, so what the hell is he thinking? I am only here to bring peace to Skyrake and this world.

"It all adds up." A voice stirs up in the silence kept since Archer left. I look back at Lancer, his head looking down. "The wings, your attacks, your weapons. How could we have been so unheeding of this. Yet, your tale was believed to false!" he ends in an angered voice and looks up at me.

He is right. In history, our war was not believed since no one from that area lived to tell the truth. Of course, people from other lands had soon discovered the remains and had taken a hypothesis of what occurred. In my legends, history had kept the truth of me being a woman and a king. They were right about what happened but didn't really believe it, so my history is more of a fairy tale. I know this because of the work of the Holy Grail, along with knowledge of the Heroic Spirits after my time.

"I know. What of it, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne?" I blurt out his name, confusing him since he thinks I wasn't here before. "I am here right now, you have all witnessed my power as a Heroic Spirit. Do you believe me now?" I turn my whole body and point the tip of my sword at him.

"... Haa... Hee..." I had completely forgot about the black thing laying on the ground, surprising me that Berserker managed to stay on the battlefield. He gets on all four and looks back at Saber. "Arr... URR!" he goes on his feet and grabs the pole he was fighting me with and runs straight for her.

She widens her eyes as the raging monster jumps high up and preparing the Noble Phantasm to attack.

"Irisviel, stay back!" Saber yells at her Master as the pole meets the tip of her blade. It is surprising how he almost knows the length of her sword, seeing how he wasn't here when I had seen it.

He strikes her again, weakly defended by Saber who is angered at the uselessness of her left hand. Although, Berserker's assaults were that of anger and escalating hatred for the woman in front of him. I don't know why he would so incensed by her that he is trying to make her have pain and not only die.

The King of Knights backs up with every attack blocked and manages to strike him also. Only, he easily blocks every hit given to him. Saber must be confused as to why she was his main focus on defeating after Archer had vanished. Even if he attacked me, that was because no one wants the extra Servant capable of so much.

He keeps on striking her as the young woman struggles to keep up and protect her Master. At last, he swings the pole behind his back and it almost comes in contact with Saber's head, about to kill her.

A red light pierces right through the pole like it was nothing. I notice Lancer next to Saber in a battle stance, along with the part of the pole cut off. His Gae Dearg cut right through it since the Noble Phantasm negates magic. This goes to show that Berserker is an unchallenging opponent for the Irish man.

"That's enough, Berserker. Saber already has unfinished business with me." he says, turning around. Saber just looks at him and mumbles the Servant's class, probably thinking he wouldn't do that.

"What are you doing, Lancer? This is your chance to eliminate Saber, and it was the perfect moment for Silver as well." the voice of Lancer's Master lurks once again. I only look down as everyone searches the origin of the voice, seeing that I know his location it might be useful.

"I will! I swear on my pride and honor as a knight, I will defeat them! But I must first get rid of that that mad dog, Master." Lancer looks up and points the red spear at Berserker. A pause.

"_By the power of my Command Seal_..." he begins chanting out the command.

"My Lord!" Lancer sounds as if he is panicking.

"_Help Berserker and kill Saber._" Lancer looks up, then slightly tilts his head towards Saber. The twin spears swing right for her, luckily dodged by her. His teeth are clenched trying to resist the Command Seal, which is completely impotent.

"Sorry, Saber..." mutters Lancer, as Berserker joins him and they start charging for her.

This is ridiculous. Before a king, I was a knight and this is mortifying the the respect between knights. It deeply infuriates me.

I turn my head to notice Rider looking almost as upset as I am. He understands where this Master is going wrong as I do. Our eyes meet and I can tell we are thinking the exact same thing. I look back at the three and back at Rider who has the rope for the bulls in his hands. I nod.

The chariot starts going straight for Berserker and Lancer. The young child at Rider's side is worried sick of what his Servant is doing.

Lancer immediately notices and jumps out of the way, since agility is one of his abilities, and Rider knew he would get out of the way. Berserker, on the other hand, completely misses any chance to evacuate the bulls and gets ran over. That armour may have just saved his life.

"Oh? We have a tough one." Rider says with a small chuckle.

Berserker then vanishes to replenish his mana and heal his wounds given by both Rider and I. The tracks from the chariot remain on the ground with lightning in the ground.

"Do you still wish to ruin a respectable battle between knights, Master of Lancer?" I begin, still looking at the ground. I continue speaking.

"If you really insist on disgracing your own Servant any further, I will expose your location and identity to everyone here. As a former knight and proud king, this little move of yours will be stopped." I can almost here the anger from him. "I know your location in which you're observing. Withdraw Lancer or allow me to kill you right now, ending your war." A short pause.

"Lancer. Withdraw, that's enough for tonight." his Master says angrily.

"Iskandar. Aerith Serine. You both have my thanks." Lancer says, not resisting anymore.

"It was nothing. I enjoy watching the flowers of a battlefield bloom." Rider says with a cheery smile.

"Hah. I guess my threats really do work." I say while looking at the warehouse where Lancer's Master is.

Lancer stares back at Saber and nod to each other. He then dematerializes and goes into spirit form with his presence vanished from the area.

"Well. King of Knights. King of Conquerors. It was a fun night, I must admit. I had come here in order to have a battle with the other Servants and it turned out better than I had anticipated. I wish to face you all once again."

I remove my armour and let my hair down. My clothing is a simple white dress with blue markings on it representing my land. Spreading my wings, I turn around and start walking.

"This is the beginning of the fourth Holy Grail War. The Heavens Feel to be remembered throughout generations." I say with my back turned.

I finish speaking and start flying to the forest, leaving them to conclude their business with each other.

What I said was true. This is the Heavens Feel with the Eighth Servant and first king to compete. Now, the bloody ritual of the Holy Grail War has commenced.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**There we go!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYBODY!**

**Imma go celebrate now...**

**BYEEE!**


	8. Dispersed Stratagems

"We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news," the reporter in the television states. "An unexplained explosion occurred in the harbour district off the Fuyuki city coast."

This little explanation is about the intense battle early this night. Kneeling before his Master and staring at the ground, Lancer listens to the reporter. So much unravelled tonight about the Holy Grail War and he regrets not contributing enough.

The television goes blank and the room is inaudible. The Master's glare shifts to the Servant. Even if Lancer can not see his Lord, he feels his eyes on him.

"Was your battle with Saber that enjoyable? So much that you couldn't finish her off?" The mage begins the lecture. "You had two chances. At times, you could have even murdered Silver and brought an accustomed Holy Grail War upon us. So you let two targets slip away. To worsen it even more, you made me waste a Command Seal," he finishes coldly, with a hint of outrage.

_An accustomed Holy Grail War? _The knight thinks to himself, not daring to express this to his Master. _This ritual is murderous and bloody for not only mages but those around us. The verity of Silver, who appears to be the King of Legends, participating just makes it all the more barbaric._

"I swear by my honor as a proud knight, I will bring you their heads," Diarmuid retorts with a deep breath knowing about this responsibility.

"There is no use swearing. Of course you will!" the English Master yells and slams his fist on the arm-rest of his chair. "You had made a pact with me to bring me the Grail! Trying to defeat _both_ of them and only them. You are horribly mistaken!"

"Aren't you the one who is mistaken, Lord El-Melloi?" Footsteps approach them and a pretty woman with red hair enters the room._ My Lord's fiancé. _Lancer immediately recognizes the voice.

"Sola-Ui..." Kayneth speaks in a much more unrested voice.

"Lancer did well. I believe you are the one misjudging the situation." It surprises Lancer how much confidence fills her voice as she speaks.

"Saber is a particularly powerful opponent. Silver, especially being the Eighth Servant as well as the King of Legends, almost overpowered all of the Servants tonight. I couldn't let the chances of eliminating them once and for all slip away," he nervously defends, realizing that now the two female Servants will always be on guard for any upcoming attacks.

"Saber has been dealt a wound that can't be cured. You can let her be and defeat her when you please. However, her Master was wide open and yet you hid in the shadows and merely observed. Now about Silver, everyone will be thinking of her as a threat, meaning all the Servants will be after her throat to rid her of the war. You were fortunate she didn't kill you right there," she explains, clearly disappointed. Lancer, on the other hand, is beginning to get aggravated by her since he thinks he was mainly at fault.

He clenches his fist on the ground in anger for what his fiancé has to say to Kayneth. It flusters the knight how he just lets her speak like this to him and how he can't do anything about it as she is part of their pact.

"Kayneth," she continues, beginning to walk around the Servant to her lover. "You understand your advantage in this Heaven's Feel, don't you? In your Master-Servant contract, you made a special variation. The Command Seals are yours, while I act as an additional Master to supply mana. They don't call you the prodigy in Magecraft for no reason," she finishes and ends up behind his chair, making him more tense.

Kayneth El-Melloi Archimbald is known throughout many places as the top prodigy in Necromancy. Both the Master and Sola-Ui have told this to Lancer, and it is nothing but believable. His skills in magic are extremely high and he has definitely proven it.

Madam Sola-Ui, on the other hand, still has great potential as a mage. Her healing magic is very helpful, she is even capable of much more Necromancy skills and her support of mana is more than perfect to sustain Diarmuid. It even relieves him that the charm spell shouldn't have an effect on her, seeing how strong a mage she is. At least that is what he thinks.

"But we must be wary in the beginning." Lord El-Melloi speaks lowly in an edgy voice. Lancer's brows furrow irritated.

"Oh? Is that so? Yet you press Lancer for results—"

"That's enough," the knight interrupts her. Both of adults look at him confused and suprised. "Any more will put indignity on my Master. As a knight, I cannot allow that." The two pause for a second.

"No! That's not what I meant to say..." Sola-Ui speaks up, almost without hesitation. "I'm sorry, I went too far." She turns back to Lancer with a small grin on her face that he doesn't seem to notice, but Kayneth does instantly.

_Why would she stop for me instantly and continue to humiliate the man she loves?_ The Irish man thinks to himself. It is quite peculiar what she is trying to do. If this is the work of the charm spell, it should have no effect on her, because of her abilities in magic.

Out of this silence, a bell rings abruptly resembling some sort of alarm. Lancer raises his head up slightly as Sola-Ui looks around puzzled. Kayneth remains calm in his chair.

The telephone rings and he patiently walks to communicate with the other person. Lancer turns his head slightly to make sure nothing is of the matter. His Master waits a few seconds before speaking.

"... I see..." He sets the telephone down and faces the other two again. Diarmuid gets up from kneeling and stands in back of Sola-Ui.

"There is a fire on the lower levels. Without doubt, it's arson," El-Melloi continues and rests his chin in his hand.

"Arson? Tonight?" Sola-Ui stiffens up at his words.

"It's a scheme to evacuate the building," he explains.

"That means... It's an assault?" Kayneth let's out a laugh at his fiancé's remark.

"Of course, Saber's Master will want to put an end to the curse of the spear." He sounds more arrogant than ever. "Lancer, go take care of her. Don't let her go, this time. And once finished with her, go for Silver."

"Yes, my Lord." The knight bows down.

Gray dust replaces his body as he enters spirit form and goes to find Saber.

Meanwhile on the exterior of the building, a certain angel sits atop a nearby skyscraper. The wind is strong but is nothing to her.

Evacuation is happening down at the inn. A fire has been planted there purposely for yet another attack. She can feel the presence of a Servant, even at this altitude away from them.

Aerith could take a hypothesis as to who would be here and who deliberately set up a fire to get rid of everyone inside. Judging by the turn of events earlier this night with the two knights, Saber's Master will go to this extent to remove the curse of the yellow spear. They are attempting to kill Lancer's Master, meaning killing Lancer himself. She knows this all too well.

The vacating of civilians happens very quickly, and she hopes no one is inside still. Servants must kill any witness spotted observing the Grail War, which is appalling to make proud Heroic Spirits commit these manslaughters.

_BOOM!_ Faster than a second, the hotel blows up and fire lights up the entire city with everyone outside panicking. _So Saber's Master is making sure Lancer's Master is inside with the explosion. That's the only reasonable explanation as to why the building would blow up,_ she thinks.

Silver stands up and jumps from the roof. Smoke almost fills her eyes as she plummets to the ground. Safely spreading the feathered wings, she lands and starts for the smoking wreckage of the hotel. Lancer and Saber may have a dual to resume, but the Holy Grail War must continue as well. She must see if he is still alive or not.

She runs around the people outside, luckily having a black robe on to hide the wings. Jumping into the destroyed building to find the knight Servant, Aerith feels that other people are present here. Her instinct alone tells her that not only a Servant, but Masters are somewhere here. Now there are other targets to look for.

As she jumps higher and higher up the building, Silver notices a man standing with what seems to be blades in his hands. Stopping, she hides herself behind the pillars and destruction, having a peek at him.

The blades in his hands disappear and a shadow with a skull mask materializes behind the man. Assassin. _I knew he was still alive from earlier this night. Yet, it's a different Assassin. Are there multiple Assassin's? If so, then how many are there? __They__can__be__some__fun__._

"I told you not to materialize so openly," says the man, turning around showing his front with a cross necklace on his chest. He is the Master everyone believed to be protected by the church.

"Master Kirei, this is crucial. We have located Caster and his Master. It appears they have observed the entire battle tonight," the Assassin says, shocking his Master and Silver. "But their efforts aren't dedicated to the Grail War. Their hideout is full of young children and women all dead. It's as if they weren't even paying that much attention to the Grail War." The Master looks down.

"... They may be behind the recent kidnappings. Perhaps there can be a slight change of the rules. For both Caster_ and _Silver, since she is some sort of trial created by the Grail," the man says. Assassin replies with a nod and fades into black dust as his Master walks away.

That remark deeply aggravates her. A trial? It may make sense for him to believe it since her tale and the Eighth Servant were believed to be myths. But she is present here and no mage of any class could summon a being as powerful as herself. Just the sight of her is more than enough proof of both tales.

Although, what he said about the rules changing grabbed her awareness. What kind of ordinance will be different because of her? Silver wonders with a malicious smirk.

—-

"The Holy Grail War is in grave menace," Risei Kotomine says to the familiars sitting in the aisles of the Holy Church. "A confirmation has been established that Caster's Master is the reason behind the latest murders of Fuyuki City."

The giant room feels empty with the small familiars just observing. They are here in place of their Masters so they will not expose their identities. It feels as though there is another presence lurking. It is late at night though, and it might not be something worth worrying about.

"I will make use of my emergency powers as supervisor and make alterations to the regulations of the Grail War," the priest continues. "All Masters are to focus on eliminating Caster and cease combat against any other Servants."

He holds his right arm up and pulls back the black sleeve, revealing the many Command Seals on his arm. This would have been a great dream for the Masters to have this much power over their Servants.

"The one who defeats Caster and his Master will receive an additional Command Seal as a reward. These are the Command Seals of the fallen Masters in previous Grail Wars that were unused and left behind. They should be of incalculable benefit to you. The War will resume once Caster's death is proven." He pulls the sleeve down.

The old priest wonders if after tonight, people will not wait until tomorrow to find Caster. They should have enough intelligence to know that anyone who will help out in Caster's defeat will also receive a Command Seal.

"If anyone has questions, now is the time to ask. Though, that would be limited to speakers of the human tongue." He finishes with a smile since the familiars are only eyes and ears for Masters.

"I may not be human, but I can still speak fluently as any other." Just as the familiars were about to leave, Silver comes out of the shadows of the doors with the most superior grin Risei has ever seen and speaks more arrogantly than Archer.

"Silver..." He loses the smile and whispers to himself, taking a deep breath. Kirei, Tokiomi and Risei have discussed the rules changing about her too. He can't help but receive a familiar feeling around her.

"The Masters may get rewarded and I understand how Servants are tools for Masters. But what about me? I don't have a Master to serve. What would I get out of it?" she asks with a smirk.

"In your case, just the same as the other Servants, there will be nothing awarded to you. But, you may still take away the advantages for everyone else." JJ is voice is stern yet shaky.

"Oh? I may be interested," she says with a tilt of her head, arms crossed and an eyebrow raised, still managing the smile.

"If you defeat Caster solely without the aid of anyone else, you can completely get rid of the chances for the other Masters to receive a Command Seal. You are the other target to be focused on by every Master."

"So basically, if I demolish Caster alone, no one will get a Command Seal while I have everyone at my throat? Well, I do enjoy a good battle if the opponent will be worthy of my time," she says with slight sarcasm and puts her hands at her waist, almost mocking a certain someone. It appears the earlier the King, the greater an ego they have, just like the King of Heroes.

"That is true. The Masters and Servants will be permitted to attack you and eliminate you. You will also be allowed to attack any Servant you wish to defeat," Kotomine retorts, putting an immense target on her back, even though there was already one from the start.

"Hmph! You guys sure want me out of the picture. Just to make things clear, if Caster does get exterminated, doesn't matter by whom, then the Holy Grail War will still return to '_normal_'?" she asks putting great emphasis on the last word.

"That is correct," he finishes. "You may all be dismissed."

"This gets better and better each day," she ends the conversation and leaves, followed by the familiars fleeing the Church.

He sighs in relief from having encountered the King of Legends. Risei still struggles to believe that she was a real Hero. Kirei and Tohsaka are more than convinced about her being some sort of trial set out for the Heroic Spirits. He might just be as well.

—-

Last night was crazy. There was a battle with almost all of the Servants and half of the identities exposed. An explosion in a building for the benefit of a Master. And rules have changed. So much had occurred that completely altered the War.

During the day, Silver had relaxed in the forest she lays down on. Strategies between different teams were probably confirmed since everyone makes their moves at night. She had just gone out to eat and come back here to think, up until it was getting dark and decided to take a nap.

Mainly because of the amendment concerning her, she put up stronger magic fields to detect anyone attempting to kill her, seeing how it is night and she must be on guard.

During her sleep, she didn't receive many dreams, as usual. Just memories flashing through her head, good and bad. Some set a calm tone for her and some sadden her. Although, she will never give up to bring a peaceful future between land and sky.

Out of nowhere, her heart beats ten times harder for just one beat. A presence has entered the forest. Without haste, she gets up and shoots five blue spikes made of thread from magic towards the presence. The spikes aren't that big or strong, but they can easily paralyze anyone for a couple of seconds.

In the shadows, the dark-blue light is being deflected by a red colour. Birds leave their nests in the trees and fly away from the sound. Aerith stands up, creates a large circle of magical dark-blue spikes in front of her and faces the enemy. Thanks to her magic fields, she knows exactly who it is.

"I thought you would settle matters with Saber first. Although you heard about the rules being changed. Is that right, Lancer?" the angel says with pride. He shows himself in the moon light and out of the shadows of trees.

"My Master's orders. And any Hero would take the honour in landing a single blow on the King of Legends herself," he says with a smile, making him look handsome under the moonlight.

"So you wish to have a fair fight?" she asks with one of her usual devilish grins.

"I wish for you not to go easy on me." He returns the smile and gets into a battle stance.

"Well, I would not want to miss the opportunity of facing a knight full of honour. You definitely have my acclaim for that, so prepare yourself!" she shouts and dematerializes her blue spikes, switches into her armour with her luscious hair in its customary bun-and-ponytail combo. She takes out her polearm and lance to face off as if they were the same classes.

"You are surely a great and noble King. Your legend is as true as it may be. I am greatly blessed to have met you!" he replies with happiness and raises his red spear.

"As am I to meet a righteous knight as my opponent, more reliable than some of my old subjects. But, I wish for us not to talk but for our blades to clash!" she happily says, putting her lance on her shoulder and raising the polearm.

"I won't hesitate to kill you!" He smiles, showing his teeth.

Lancer is a great knight and Silver cannot wait to settle things on the battlefield. Both Heroic Spirits heating up with gratification for this battle.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I have recently been ending my stories on cliff-hangers but, in my next chapters, they will definitely continue from the start! Anyway, I hoped you liked it and until the next one!


	9. Shadows in the Forest

**Author's Note****_ VERY IMPORTANT~~~~_****!**

**From this chapter and moving on, I will be writing in the THIRD PERSON! I will not be doing POVs since from here, more stuff will be coinciding and the POVs would change too many times. So I've decided to write it in the THIRD PERSON. REMEMBER NOT TO GET CONFUSED AND STUFF. It is also because I want to express everyone's emotions and personalities more. Ughhhh, it annoys me how I didn't start it off this way _ It has been a while since I wrote in the THIRD PERSON so pardon me if I get some stuff wrong.**  
**ANYWAY... Now we return to the story!**  
**Enjoy ;D**

* * *

About to face off are the two Heroic Spirits completely different and yet similar. Both take pride and joy in battles and yet they have wholly conflicting styles of using their weapons. Although they have the knowledge of each others names, they may be hiding some of their extraordinary skills. Causing each of them to be wary and observant of each other before approaching one another.

After failing to find his opponent at the explosion of the hotel and the rules had changed, Lancer was ordered to track Silver down since the Archimbald Master had wasted a Command Seal on his Servant. Although nerve struck Lancer at the idea of fighting an unimaginably strong enemy, he had the right confidence in himself that would forever make bold decisions and even good choices.

_That armour of hers may slow her down,_ the Irish man thinks to himself while analyzing his enemy. _That just gives me more of an advantage. But she can utilize more tools along with powerful magic._

He keeps his gaze fixed on her polearm and lance, then back to her. Her movements with each weapon were unlike anyone else's in their last meeting. Being the oldest king - which he still doesn't contemplate as true - she would have incompatible techniques with the lance and polearm. Seeing how the polearm would be used with both hands and not accompanied by a lance, he must study her skills as they will engage in combat.

The angel's white sparkling teeth show as she smiles more arrogantly and demonic than usual. She notices how Lancer is trying to determine more about her ways in battle before they commence and simply chuckles. It is still peculiar why he wouldn't go after Saber to finish their duel. Or rather, why Saber wouldn't hunt her foe down to destroy the wound.

_Well, Saber's Master tried to blow up the entire building to kill Lancer's Master._ Silver thought to herself and contained her laugh from the sarcastic remark in her head.

_Perhaps, he wants to finish Silver in order for his Master to obtain another Command Seal_, she thought. _Those marks may give orders to Servants that can go against their will as a Heroic Spirit, but they can also better the performance in battle._

An order _can_ be given to fight longer and even to destroy the opponent. It is a huge advantage, explaining why he would want the King of Legends to be done. Yet, this is no easy task.

With the realization of them just observing each other's weapons without even taking a step, Silver takes a deep breath and runs for Lancer. He twirls his red spear and runs for her. Not many trees block his path to do a complete sprint without being troubled by the trees.

The moment he starts for the silver-haired maiden, she readies her weapons and goes for him as well. As he finishes twirling the crimson lance, he thrusts the yellow weapon at her. Easily, Aerith blocks it by swinging her lance upward and gives a diagonal attack to his neck with her polearm. Lancer dodges the assail with a quick jump to his right, as if it was nothing.

That is one advantage he has on her, at the moment. Since Silver still keeps her armour on, she has less mobility which gives her less chances of evading an attack. Of course, she knew about this before she placed her armour on herself. It is a simple test to see if it would make that much of a difference if she has more protection and not as much potential to move around.

Any challenge that would come her way, she would gladly accept it. It infuriates her that she can't accomplish something no matter how difficult or simple it may be. Her persistence is quite amazing, really. Nothing would be able to stop her from proving a point. Even in battles, which she takes great joy in, her skills were strategical and technical. All of this gave her an arrogant and stubborn side of herself.

With this relentless stubbornness she contains, her enemy she faces now is one to defeat. She returns to Lancer after his dodge so that she may continue her hits. Even if she would want him dead, she still keeps the respect between Lancer and Saber's match. The most Aerith would want to do right now is tire him out and prove that her legend is true. As well as have a good fight.

When she nears him, he immediately swings his red lance downward, as she hits it away with her gray polearm. Right after, he thrusts his Gae Buidhe for her stomach. There may be armour, but it can still push her back and get her off guard.

Before the yellow spear makes contact with her belly, her wings prepare to flap and turn into a light-blue hue. The feathered wings hide her front and as the spear touched the wings, it created a sound of metal against metal. Her wings had stiffened up as if it were a shield.

"_Stahl-Flugel_" are the German words that escaped her mouth as a defensive move for her wings, meaning 'Steel Wings' and it had worked beautifully.

Diarmuid was indeed surprised about this move but nonetheless smiled at such attributes about her. He goes for her once more, much more serious this time. He started off with a powerful blow to her side and a downward strike intended for her head.

Aerith had managed to block both of them and slightly back up, as they were very strong and could have been extremely effective since she doesn't wear a helmet.

He doesn't dare end it there. Before she could deliver an attack, he steps forward and swings both spears downward. Silver furrows her brows and jumps back, very high in the air, in a back flip.

While she is in the air, her grip intensifies on her lance as she flipped to the other side. Before her feet touched the ground, she threw the spear for Lancer's head exactly.

Instead of hitting away the lightning-fast lance thrown at him, he simply moves his head an inch to the left barely moving his body. The lance went right over his shoulder but cut a trim from his black lock in front of his face as he had moved. The lance, probably charged with some magic to make it faster and more powerful, hit the ground completely destroying a couple of tree roots underground. The lance had even hit the ground before she landed.

The grip on the silver polearm tightened with both of King Aerith's hands. She landed and got in a low stance with her now only weapon behind her in her right hand and her free arm on the ground in front of her for support. All of her weight was shifted to her right leg that was completely bent down, as her left was stretched to the side.

"Remember that I didn't want you to go easy on me, Silver!" Lancer exclaimed. He had then taunted her by spinning both of his spears then stopping to go for her once more. The agility he contains is amazing.

Aerith gets up with both hands grasped on her polearm. Diarmuid had swung both his spears downward and she locked their weapons by holding her weapon horizontally. She hadn't even swung it to the side, but simply just put it forward to block him. Resulting in their weapons trying to push each other back, Lancer still finds something weird about her weapons.

_I may know her identity_, he begins thinking in his head as they are still trying to push each other. _But she has never said the names of her weapons. That could be something else she is hiding from me right now. If I can ascertain her advantages and disadvantages of her tools, then perhaps I can give an abrupt attack._

Although she had never exclaimed her names of her weapons she utilizes, Silver had never found the need to do so. Especially with her magic and weaponry, she strategizes everything before, during, and after the battle. A battle that she would emerge victorious, almost every fight in her life. Almost.

With a yawn taunting the dual spear-wielder, Silver finally releases their blades by pushing him back but not too far. She then smiles the demonic grin Diarmuid has see too many times within just their encounters. Her smile that would forever be engraved in the memories of many people. Even if it is of a devil, her pure beauty still remains.

"If you are so eager to have a challenge, then you better prepare yourself," she says with a snap of her fingers. Her armour had dissolved in thin air and wind surrounds her that you can't see her. Lancer blinks and slightly lifts an eyebrow interested in her decision to do so.

Suddenly, she changes into a tight, black attire that covers her whole body, even her long hair, except for her wings since she does not want the cape to hide them. An extremely long bandana covering the top of her head, along with wrapping around her bun, and leaves two strands from the bandana cascading past her shoulders. Her mouth masked by the slim turtleneck meant to cover under her eyes. All Lancer can see are her light-sapphire orbs from the moonlight. Her Assassin form, allowing her to be more agile, mobile and exposed to the cursed Gae Buidhe since she has no defensive clothing.

She may have been a proud ruler of her lands, but in her youth she was a phenomenal thief. This would be the clothing she would wear to take supplies from markets and other places when she had come among adolescence. At that time, her family had struggled to have food in the once poor home they had lived in. She had done this to help them and she hasn't been caught once or even had people suspicious of the robberies.

It may or may nor appear silly but it had meant a lot for her and now she uses that potential in her battles at times. This fight being one of them.

A yellow light shines in her hands quickly, and a long bow, a little longer than a meter, composed of two blades appears in her hands. A light bow of a dark-blue colour with the blades reflecting the moonlight. No markings on it that could possibly identify the name of it.

"Lancer," she begins and holds out the bow in front of her with two hands tightly holding its long handle. Even through her turtleneck, you could see her grin that could never perish. She continues, arching an eyebrow, "Can you keep up?"

Her hands separate the blades from each other and she holds them like small dual swords. As she is about to head for him, Lancer charges and swings both his spears at her. She does a back flip on to a nearby tree and lands on a thick branch. Jumping off the branch, she sees her lance that she threw at him, knowing she can use it as a surprise attack.

The two go for each other and unleash a roar of attacks upon each other, the very second she had landed on the ground. Lancer had swung his twin lances at her and she blocked them easily but backed up from the force. Lancer doesn't stop and neither does Silver.

Lancer swings his red spear down and she attacks sideways with one sword. The yellow spear aims to pierce her side after Silver had deflected his first attack. She uses her other dual sword to block Gae Buidhe. However, she keeps on backing up but she gets closer to her lance on the ground.

At this point she pretends that his attacks are strong enough to push her back further, just so she can get a hold of her lance. However, she cannot let him overpower her. Sometimes she would give a little push back at him, but continue backing up nonetheless.

Eventually, they were close enough for her to reach it. When Lancer swung his spears down, Silver dodged in a backward handstand. Before she had jumped, the swords disappeared in her hands. Her feet had landed on the tree behind the lance and with a push off the tree, she had grabbed the silver lance out of the ground and got on the ground once more.

Her wings spread to charge for him, her thin lance gripped and pointing for Lancer. Both are at a fair distance from each other to take a breath from their tiring battle. Silver could go to take down Lancer if she wanted to, even though she is beginning to feel exhausted. However, she wants to fight him when he is at his peak, not when they are both tired.

"You are one hell of a fighter, Mortal of the Sky," Diarmuid compliments, preparing his spears once more. "Who knows if I really am lucky to confront you in combat."

"Allow me to say that you are a noble enemy, for I have not even landed a single blow. Your performance indeed exceeds adequacy," Aerith returns the gesture, both of them wearing respecting smiles. She immediately stops as she realized she doesn't normally allow one to flatter her while fighting. It has been a weakness of hers, but she canmost certainly appear intimidating without her little smiles.

Silver takes her left hand and unties the bandanna on her head. Her bangs falls just above her eyes, along with strands of hair covering her ears. As the black cloth falls to the ground, her hair falls from a bun into a long braid. She then uncovers her face completely by folding the collar of the shirt on her neck.

"While this moment of us exchanging tributes is nice, I believe we have business to end," Aerith starts and points her lance for him once again, her wings still spread.

With both of them prepared, she flaps her wings and a massive aura flames around her spear. Faster than lightning, she charges for Lancer with the now dark-blue lance.

Out of reflex, he crosses his spears to block the sudden assault. Once the blue lance made contact with Lancer's spears, he was being pushed back with a very strong force from the blue spear. His feet were being pushed back with the ground ripping apart at his heels.

In the seconds he was being pushed back, they had reached the shallow river of the forest. The two backed up from each other once they had reached the ankle-high water. Flames of blue still emitting from Silver's spear with much power.

With deadly glares between them, they unleashed massive roars of attacks upon each other that no human eyes could possibly follow. Every time their weapons hit each other, sparks would fly and water would splash from their fast movement. Both of them having many close injuries from each other.

After their long chain of attacks upon one another, the two were separated. Not one scratch showed on their skin or armour. The aura was diminishing in the air from the lance. Both Servants burning with hatred at their resolve.

"Is this what you expected when coming to me, Lancer?" The tension in the air grows as the sky maiden speaks in a harsh voice. "Did you expect us to create this huge mess of the forest? For nothing out of it?" she asks again, the lance in her hand fading away.

"I was anticipating a challenge, and I definitely received one," he replies, calming his muscles after her lance fades away.

"Nice to hear that, but it has just been back and forth," she crosses her arms and breathes.

"What would be 'nice' is if we can finish... Right now," he harshly speaks with a serious expression.

"That would be nice, I suppose. I just wonder how this will end... Who may be finished." The last sentence was more stated than questioned.

"At last, we shall find out, Ruler of the Sky!" he exclaims, still doubt about her legend, with his lances at his sides, fuming with magic and mysterious auras.

"Very well said, Spearman of the Fianna!" the mighty woman shouts as her sword appears in her hand where the hilt is held next to her head as it points down. Magic is filling up the sword and a purple flame swirls around it.

Little do they know others are observing in the shadows lurking in the forest. As more battles all over the forest occur and these two heroes are unknown of their presence. Even if the knight knew, Lancer has the true urge to kill Silver. End what he visited her for to gain his loyalty from his Master he lost to Saber.

Both prepared, the two won't hold back. Aerith still doesn't want to eliminate Lancer, and yet he wants her dead. They are just anxious to see the end.

"Lancer..." Aerith whispers enough for him to hear.

He cocks a small grin, knowing two ways this can end on her side. She takes a step and cries what she wants from the knight as he had disrespected her person.

"You will know my name!"

The two of them charge for each other with their weapons lighting the night and grabbing the attention of those next to them, who have engaged in their own battle for each other's demise.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thank you for the reviews and follows/favorites! Sorry if the perspective confuses people, I thought it would be better to understand who is talking and such... Very sorry for the extremely late update but I hope it was worth it :) Leave your thoughts in the comments!**

**Before I go, I have listened to the ****Xenoblades chronicles**** (video game on Wii) music while writing this chapter. I listened to "Unfinished Battle", "Engage the Enemy", and "Time to fight" and it suits it well (I find lol) and of course the f/z ost. Just incase you wanted some sort of background music :)**


	10. Cuts and Bruises

**A/N**

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE VERY LONG UPDATE BUT I MADE IT LONG FOR YOU GUYS XDD**

**Seriously though, I need to schedule this story much better. I'm thinking of trying to update like every Sunday or something? Idk but I hope you like this in the mean time.**

**I have exams coming up so it might be a late update but I hope this will suffice!**

**Have a nice day/evening all of you and don't forget to vote and comment if you enjoyed it!**

* * *

The screams of the young children cloud Saber's mind. If she doesn't make it to that foul mage in time, who knows the amount of kids who would have gotten hurt or die. Rage just keeps on building as she comes closer to her enemy.

She stops in her tracks from the gruesome scene before her wide eyes. All of them were dead. Not only that, but completely amputated. The innocent faces replaced by blood and horrified expressions, as the area looked.

"Welcome, Jeanne!" That voice with evil happiness causes Saber to turn around facing him, clenching her sword by her side.

A child, no older than eight years old, stands in front of Caster. Tears falling down his cheeks as all of the other children were murdered before his eyes. Shaking from the fear and cold. Caster just keeps his smug grin while petting the kid, making the King of Knights want to cut him to shreds even more.

"What do you think of this horrific sight? Doesn't it hurt you?" he asks and the child shivers. Gritting her teeth, Saber takes a step forward.

Even though her boiling hatred for Caster is clearly shown, a distraction is heard. A clash from the background not too far away. More and more clashes that Caster doesn't seem to notice. She brushes it off, as she must finish Caster from hurting that last child.

"Do you hate me?" he questions from her silence and anger. "I'm certain you do. I'm certain you'd never forgive me for turning my back on God."

"Let the child go, monster!" she says through her teeth, not able to take his stupid and odd statements.

"If you wish to save him so badly, Jeanne then so be it." He sighs in defeat. "Okay, boy. It appears a dutiful savior has come to your rescue!" He looks wickedly in the boy's eyes. The crying child runs as fast as he can to Saber, as she safely brings him in a hug.

"It's not safe here. Run away from this place. Follow this path and you will reach a large castle." she calmly instructs, a warm smile on her face. That is until she hears a strange sound, and the boy ceases his crying.

His back forming an oddly huge bump and made a stretching noise. Her eyes widen as the child explodes into a tentacle form. Splatters of blood around and on her. All that innocence left in him was gone, replaced by demonic forms. More appear around her and grab her by the arms, legs, and neck.

"Ahahaa! I told you I would be prepared for our next encounter!" he joyfully shouts, holding a book in his hand. The King recalls the night when she drove with Irisviel and they ran into Caster, and he had warned her.

"Very well," Saber challenges. "I won't dare fight you for the Holy Grail, but merely for your absurdity!"

Just as the monsters tighten their grip, Saber emits a blue light and causes the monsters to release and die. Although, they get right back up, widening Caster's large eyes further.

"Oh, Jeanne. How noble. How valiant!" Caster praises with an evil grin twisting his face. "Your presence dulls even God's, my holy virgin!"

"Caster! I take up my holy sword to kill you! Prepare yourself!" The invisible weapon ready for the King of Knights to charge for him.

Just as she thought, the filthy monsters would interfere. Even though her left arm was useless, her technique is still flawless as she slices up all the tentacles.

The disgust towards Caster had gotten her to kill all of the monsters. Yet, within a second, they return to their original forms. It was so confusing for Saber that she couldn't kill them. And then it finally hit her.

_Non of thinks makes sense. And that book in his hands holds much mana, almost too much_, she thought while staring directly at the devil-mage as the beasts around her roared. _It must be his Noble Phantasm_.

"So that is your trump card?" Saber asks.

"Why yes, Jeanne. The grimoire my sworn friend Prelati left me taught me to command a diabolical legion. Doesn't it bring back memories?" he smiles and presses further, "It's just like back then. The noble air you breathe itself proves you to be Jeanne D'Arc without a doubt!"

_This must stop now_ Saber thinks to herself while listening to his words.

"So why won't you awaken?!" he continues. "Do you still believe in God? Or you think some miracle will save you? How tragic. You're still content about being a puppet of God, no matter how much you have suffered?!"

She couldn't hold anything in. He has to die from her holy blade and no one else's. Her blood boiling and she lets everything she held back out.

Now understanding a whole new way of defeating him, Saber started once again to attack the monsters around her. If they attempted to strike her, she will know instantly as she swings the invisible weapon to execute the beasts.

Her dilemma, however, is whenever she strikes them and moves on, they return for her again. As they circle her, they all grab her and hold her high in the air, choking her in the process.

"Amazing, really," Caster begins and starts to approach her, letting out a small chant. In that instant, the monsters pin her to the ground on her stomach and separate her arms and legs, her sword still in hand.

"Fiend," she spits but doesn't even consider looking up to him.

"Say what you will, Jeanne," he continues. "I still hope, even in this state right now, that you could forgive me for my sins, the same I need God's."

"You are insane, Caster!" She refuses to look up at him, still. Instead, as he laughs uncontrollably, she peers through the forest beside her. At that moment, a strange aura just brushes by her.

The very direction she looks upon, more mana is increasing. She thinks immediately back to the clashing she heard only moments ago. Subtle lights illuminate and shine in her emerald orbs. She stares in perplexity as the lights come closer together, along with the shadows of two mighty beings. _Servants_, she assumes.

The two shadows meet and the lights explode into one big swirl of smoke. The two Servants had a massive attack on each other that the mana spreads across the entire forest. So much, it reaches Saber and Caster. She closes her eyes from the power of it.

"What the hell?!" Caster's voice booms from the baffled attack. Around them, the monsters drop and their blood spreads everywhere. Some land on Saber and Caster, and they wouldn't return to their forms, and Saber was free from their grip.

She took this opportunity and swings her sword for Caster. As puzzled as he is, Caster dodges the attack by jumping back. She steps forward and brings her sword down for his head.

With another dodge, but still a cut of his clothing from her strike, Saber grows more furious by the second. If she doesn't hurry up, she will be stuck with killing monsters over and over again.

She takes her sword to her left side and has air swirling around it. Before Caster could let out his chant for the monsters, she sprints back to him and swings her sword to the right, more powerful because of the Invisible Air she puts into it.

The sword does not hit caster, for it was stopped. She knew she hit something, though, but it was not the Servant in front of her.

"You underestimate me, holy virgin," the Servant grins, the book pouring out more mana than before. The King of Knights can't find words, as the sword was going to hit him.

Starting from the spot she struck, the small space all around Caster darkens and form some sort of fortress. She can not figure out what it could be made of.

"But h-how?" she stutters, all the tentacles coming back around her.

"Now I see the amazement in your eyes," Caster remarks with arrogance.

"Rahhh!" Saber takes her holy sword and slices up all around her, killing at least two hundred monsters, and counting.

_We have some peasants who want a taste of blood, huh?_ Caster thinks to himself as he felt the mana near their location. He flashes a wicked grin from seeing his precious virgin struggle and fight. With a chant, monsters are sent to the location of the other fighting Servants to kill them.

* * *

"You will know my name!"

The silver angel brings her sword bursting with mana towards the twin spears of Lancer, almost equally powered with mana.

The moment they met, an explosion occurs between them, pushing them both back in pain from where they stood. All the lights around them cease and nothing but dust remains.

The King of Legends feels no more mana in her sword and the blade darkened a little. The Spear of Fianna feels sore almost everywhere from the strong attack. He knows what was done to Silver's sword, however. The grin on his face with blood seeping out of it proves his certainty.

_My lord, I came to finish what you wanted. Lend me your strength and I will kill her. Damage has already been done to the Goddess._ Diarmuid prays for his Master to hear his words and heal him from the cuts and bruises.

Thankfully, his words reached his Master and his body was ready to defeat the Eighth Servant. Standing on his two feet with his spears in hand, he charges for Silver.

Unfortunately for him, she had managed to heal herself up and get to her feet. However, her sword was pointed in the ground, giving Lancer an upper hand.

Before she could block him, he kicks her to the ground on her back, no weapon in hand. He plants his Gae Dearg in one of her wings to keep her down and takes her sword and stabs it in the other wing. The white feathers filling with blood and unable to heal themselves since the weapons aren't removed. She cries out from the enduring agony.

Aerith was about to sweep his legs with her arms, despite the agony from the blades piercing her bloody wings, but he got on her with his knees holding down her arms on her side in a somewhat awkward position. Preparing his Gae Buidhe to strike her skull, he sees her struggle for the first time to escape from under him. He brings the lance down to stab her head.

All she manages to do is sweep her arms from under his legs just as the yellow spear was going down for her head. She grabs the spear, holding it barely a centimeter away from her face, trying desperately to away from her face.

"I must say, I thought it would be harder for me to come this close to murdering you," Lancer admits, true meaning, no sarcasm, and even a little charm to it. He grins and for a second, the beauty mark had some affect on her. Silver's breathing intensifying and Lancer's spear coming closer, although fidgeting from her grip on it.

"Who says I am going to die?" she grunts and tries harder.

Her heart beating a thousand times faster as it inches closer. Lancer attempts to ends this and uses all he can and pushes the blade to her face. Equally as hard, Silver leans it to the side of her head.

"Ah!" she cries from the spear leaving a permanent cut on her lip from trying to move it away. Despite the cut, Lancer is still on top of her so she had to ignore it.

She kicks her legs up and pushes him all the way back, taking the yellow spear with him. Painfully, she takes Gae Dearg out of her wing so she can sit up. With a wince of pain, she takes her sword out of her other wing and allowed them to heal themselves.

Standing on her own two feet with her dark sword and his long red lance in hands, she slowed her breathing to relax herself. With the black attire, cut lip, messily braided hair, and bloody wings, she really does appear to be a demon among angels. It sends shivers down Lancer's spine.

Going for him as he remains on the ground, she jumps into the same position they were in before, but she hovering above him. She brings his spear right to his face, but he tilts his head to avoid it, leaving a scratch on his neck. Her sword goes down to slice his head perfectly in half. But with the yellow spear in hand, he blocks the attack and once again find themselves with locked blades. They each take in each others exhausting yet alluring appearances.

"I'm here to win the Grail and not lose to the likes of you!" she shouts and pushes harder, making the tip of her blade cut just above his amber eye. Just as the blade made contact with his skin, he pushes his spear forcefully for her to get off of him.

Unlike him, she doesn't go crashing, but stays standing. He stands up, takes his red spear out of the ground, and slightly closes his eye for blood not to enter his eye.

"You won't give up, will you?" Diarmuid relaxes his muscles a little. "You never give up no matter how many times you get a deep wound. It is both tiresome and admirable."

"I think I should say the same for you, noble knight," she retorts. "Although your words will not stop me from defeating you."

"They never intend to, just to allow a compliment for you." His eyebrow rakes as he rakes his eyes down her body full of healed wounds.

"Whatever, let's finish this once and for all." Silver goes in her battle stance with her sword pointing at Lancer.

"That is what we said before, but I have confidence it will end with one victor." His twin lances ready at his sides, burning up with mana.

"If that is my case of victory, say your final regards," she smirks, trying to bring mana to her sword.

He pauses for a moment, until a large grin curl on his lips. "Having trouble?" The lances burst with mana and he takes off for her.

Her feet remain planted to the ground as she struggles to bring mana to her sword. It confused her so much as to why she couldn't get mana to her sword.

_What? Why?! _she thought angrily while he closed the large gap separating them. _Unless, during the big attack, his spears were so powered they did this. _She closes her eyes picturing the previous attack that the whole forest witnessed.

_Gae Dearg cancelled out the mana in my sword, and at the same time it was cancelled out of my sword permanently. Since Gae Buidhe gives wounds that cannot heal, perhaps it also prevents me from bringing my mana back to my sword. That is what he means by having trouble, that bastard._

Fury controls her and she must keep her cool, for she doesn't want her mad side to express itself. Her sword fades in white dust and she stands there with nothing in her hands, waiting for him.

As Lancer thrusts his spears for Silver, she lets out a small chant.

"_Transport soul and body!" _she roars in a deep voice resembling a dragon, which is what it was.

The tip of Lancer's spears just in front of her stomach, ready to pierce her inhuman flesh. But she isn't there when they thrust. Her wings moving her behind him, almost faster than light can travel.

Astonished as he is, Diarmuid is too late to recover. Aerith faces his back and gives a strong kick in the back, sending him flying into the small thick branch of a tree. He can't get up, for it kills him inside. In fact, if he doesn't heal, he will die from blood loss of the branch and other wounds.

"You came here to win, Lancer. But you are defeated and you can't lie." Silver looks down at him as he clings on to his life desperately. Refusing to look up at the goddess, he coughs up some blood.

"I have lost and you've won, huh?" he chuckles, losing all feeling inside of him.

She holds out her hand and a bright-blue light shines. Bending down in front of him, his bloody eyes look in her soft ones. Her hand goes near his heart and he assumes she is trying to put him out of his misery.

Although, every single wound has no pain to it anymore. She healed him, completely. He gets on his knees to be the same ground as she kneels on.

"I didn't want to kill you. I just wanted to defeat you." Her smile is warm and her words are meaningful. He opens his mouth to say something but she cuts him off. "Bedsides, I would love to see the outcome of your waiting battle with the King of Knights." As much as she had the intent on killing Lancer, she couldn't bring herself to do it, with the excuse of Lancer and Saber's honorable fight.

"But you still healed your enemy. Silver," he mumbles.

"I know I did. We can keep that our little secret." she eases the tension with her low humor. She winks and laughs, as does he but slightly uncomfortable.

"I still think I can defeat you. You haven't won the war, Aerith. The only way you achieved victory in this was because you caught me by surprise, multiple times," he attempts to defend himself. She smirks and leans closer to him.

"Then that can wait for another time, we can call this a truce for now. Not an alliance, but we don't go for each other's throats. Deal?" She reaches her hand out for him to shake it.

It takes him a moment to consent to this proposal. As evil and sarcastic as she could be, he truly believes she wants to keep the respect between Lancer and Saber's match. He takes her hand and they get up.

Just as they let go from their shake, a strange aura filled the air. Both of them could tell from the expressions on their faces. In a defensive move, Aerith materializes her bow and the Irish spear-man takes his lances in his hands.

They go back to back and look around. The aura growing around them. Pulses increasing and nothing is heard except for the sound of crickets and... grunts and roars?

As Silver looks in front of her, she notices shadows fighting around. A lot of mana emitting from that location. They must be Servants

"Aerith!" Diarmuid her thoughts and she gasps from a tentacle making its way for her neck. Once it got hold of her, Diarmuid slashed it and she fell to the ground on her knees.

"I'm sorr— What the hell?!" she shouts and prepares her bow and arrow, eliminating a beast in front of her.

"Still tired?" he cocks a grin with his sarcastic remark.

"Shut up, you're alive to say that because of me." she reminds him. "I'm going to go in the sky and see what is going on around here," she says and takes off without waiting for a response.

Around her is, well, the forest. A large and captivating castle is almost in the middle of it. Under her is Lancer fighting off the tentacles without a sweat. Near them, barely a kilometer away, is the familiar British armor belonging to Saber, and monsters with the same forms Lancer is fighting against. Another form appears in front of Saber and is unfamiliar to Silver.

_Caster_, she thought, as he was the only Servant she did not encounter. His form was hidden by a small fortress for protection, she assumed.

As she was about to head down, she felt mana in the castle of the forest. Before going back to help and inform Lancer, she set a detection field to make sure their Masters would be fine. Keeping her word to Lancer about wanting the two knights to face off, she made the field extend past the castle.

"Thank you for leaving me to kill these things," Diarmuid breathes and laughs it off, as does Aerith.

"Your fellow knight is fighting against Caster right next to us," she says in a concerned manner while shooting an arrow through three monsters. "I think it would be best to help her and get rid of these pieces of shit."

He takes a moment and slashes seven monsters in a spin attack. He sighed, "Very well, King of Legends. Lead the way?"

"Sure thing," she grinned. "Just keep these things off of me, I feel like throwing up."

"Don't get too imperious, would you?" he laughs while Silver rolls her eyes, and they go for Saber.

They head there, each of them killing the tentacles in their way, splattering blood on each other. Once they reach Saber, they find her held by the arms, legs and neck, struggling to get out. The other form in front of her, letting out a wicked laugh echoing throughout the whole forest and deafening the King of Legends.


	11. Graveyard

**A/N: Heyy! Just to let you guys know, I listened to a bunch of playlists from anime soundtracks and osts while writing this, so maybe it would be cool to listen to some while reading, hmm? If you want lol. Especially the Fate/Zero and Stay night (2014-2015) ost. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Silver shoots an arrow for the tentacle around Saber's neck and Lancer throws his spears to those grabbing her arms and legs. The Servants go next to her, all of them in battle stances back-to-back.

"Saber, I thought you could take these on your own," Lancer teases and gives her a small wink.

"Calm down, it's not like she is scratched up like us," Silver laughs, referring to the blood stained all over each other.

"Why are you guys here?" Saber wonders in confusion, not necessarily anger.

"To aid you of course," Silver looks back while shooting an arrow at an incoming tentacle.

She notices some small corpses of children. Her mind immediately went back to the time she saved the young boy, Shirou, if she remembered his name correctly. Right there, she has an idea that Caster's Master is the orange haired man soaked in blood the night of her summoning.

"We have business to finish anyway," Diarmuid reminds the King of Britain, interfering Aerith's thoughts.

"Who are you?! How dare you disrupt us!" Caster's disgusting voice hisses through the air. He creates an opening in the fortress to show his whole figure and angered features. Their attention on him and the two new Servants grimace at the sight. Silver takes note of the book in his wrinkled fingers.

"I would love to talk, Caster. But I can not allow you to humiliate Saber any further," Silver says and turns her body facing him. "Your serial killer Master will be done if you don't retreat." His face fills with worry and surprise. As much as Silver doesn't want to kill mortals, she feels true revulsion towards Caster's Master, even in that one night she met him.

"It will be _my_ lance that will take Saber's life. Such actions towards any Servant is a complete insult, you fiend!" Lancer's anger clear in his voice, brows furrowed and the red spear pointing for the screaming devil-mage.

"No... No, no, no, no! No! _My_ vessel brought that woman back! She is mine. Every last drop of blood, pound of flesh, inch of skin all belongs to me! No one can take her away from my love!" the mad Servant yelling all of these things, angering the King of Knights further.

"Your 'love' for her doesn't concern me in any way, Caster," Aerith harshly says. "What does concern me, however, is that you would try to mortify a fellow king like a toy and cause suffering to the young!" She looks back at him infuriated. She knows Saber wouldn't be responsible for the demise of these children, judging by her loyalty as a knight and pure hatred for Caster written on her face.

The mage growls deepens his breathing. He finds the features on Silver could also resemble his beloved Jeanne, and yet the lurking immortality in her presence sickens him. The bright face very attractive to anyone, but he can sense the madness and devil inside. Furthermore, she would have the audacity to bring up his Master by threatening him. How dare she?!

Looking at them fighting their way through his monsters, he knows their actions are unavailing. At the moment, he wants them to suffer with the struggle of fighting these beasts. Especially the Eighth Servant he wants dead. If she can get through the monsters today, the next time will certainly be worse.

While Caster has these murderous thoughts jumping in his head, the three Servants continue to fight. It must have been more than two hundred times they have taken out the monsters.

"It baffles me how we haven't made any progress in fighting them," Silver begins. "with three different approaches as well."

"We can't just continuously kill these minions if they will just return within seconds," Saber states, wiping the sweat from under her blonde bangs.

"King of Knights, what have you gathered about these things before we arrived?" the spear-man asks, all of them returning back-to-back.

"He is the Heroic Spirit 'Gilles de Rais'. The spell-book he holds is his Noble Phantasm, the action that revives the monsters and is summoning them. He murdered all these children before I arrived here," she informs them and feels the shivers spread through her body from the memory of the innocent faces she couldn't rescue.

"So that means," Aerith starts, fighting off a monster and killing it, followed by its resurrection.

"We have to destroy it," Diarmuid finishes her sentence and looks at his fine Gae Dearg.

"Our only obstacles are these creatures and the stronghold around him," Arturia says, cutting through three of his monsters.

As they all think of a way to get to the book and destroy it, or cancel its mana, they continue their strikes. Silver, materializing more arrows, has an idea shining in her head. Her beautiful face lightens up as she processes the thought.

"I have a suggestion," she offers, earning their attention. "Lancer's red spear cancels out mana. If I can fly high enough and shoot an arrow empowered with strong magic to take down that fort, he can make his assault. The dilemma would be the monsters in our way."

"I may have lost my left arm, but I can still create a path for him to go through without getting affected, and taking down the tentacles for that instant. As long as he can run _with the wind._" Saber's words emphasized with certainty and pride. Her hands clench the handle of her holy sword with determination. Lancer chuckles at her last remark and Silver nods.

"That sounds great to me. We would make a good team after all," Aerith lifts an eyebrow.

"This wouldn't be an alliance, is it?" Saber asks.

"Don't get the wrong idea, Saber. We still have to eliminate the angel here." Lancer tilts his head towards Silver, who chuckles with a roll of her eyes. "However, that can wait another day."

"For tonight, we shall all be under a truce, I suppose. Are you with me?" Silver offers, cocking an eyebrow and smirking.

The gallant knights nod and say in unison, "Yes" with assertive grins.

"Perfect," the King of the Sky grins while taking out an incoming monster.

"Bastards! You think you can come here and fool around with your petty tricks! I will send you all to the flames of Hell!" They almost forgot he stood there. Caster closes the fortress, powering it more and summons more demonic beasts.

"He still talks," Lancer mutters with a smirk, cutting through three monsters at once. Silver chuckles and Saber grins, slicing clean through the tentacles going for her.

"Right, let us end this," Saber says. Lancer raises his spear, charging the right amount of mana to affect Caster's trump card. With that affirmation, Silver flaps her brilliant wings to get high off the ground, above the tallest trees in the forest.

"On my mark, our one chance!" she shouts, taking the arrow in her hand and adjusting it for Caster. The mana flowing through her veins and she closes her eyes for concentration.

"Are you finished with your final wishes? Then why don't you fall, like the pedals on a dying flower? Surely you all know what it is like," Caster laughs, covering his large eyes with with hand from the laughter. "How mortifying! You will tremble and suffocate to these villains! The true despair for any warrior. Let that beautiful face twist in dear agony for me, Jeanne!" Even more monsters come for them. The two knights wait for Silver's mark.

"Saber..." The electricity charging in the silver arrow, so much that small lightning bolts emit from its core, not hurting the angel one bit. She opens her eyes, finding the knights below her all set, she pulls back the thick string of her glorious bow. Blue and purple bolts of lightning fill the sky for the whole city to watch. "Now! Finish this!"

"_Strike Air_!" the young, blonde Servant cries.

The arrow goes flying for the Servant. Saber's sword has golden wind swirling and she thrusts it forward, the monsters corrupt under her attack, creating the path. Lancer starts running in it, taking out any tentacles the King of Knights may have missed. As he starts running, the arrow makes contact with the fort of Caster and it explodes completely. The chunks of flesh flying everywhere, almost hitting Lancer.

"H-how is this-!" Caster's shocked expression appears from the shadows, making eye contact with the spear-man.

"It is time! Pierce it, Gae Dearg!" the valiant knight shouts and thrusts his ruby weapon right to the spell-book.

The monsters drop dead, their blood soaking the floor as if creating a river. The book has a giant rip through it. The mana has ceased flowing, due to the blow, and Caster's jaw dangles from their actions. Saber glares at him and Lancer faces him.

"Damn you..." Gilles de Rais curses and throws his head back in pure anger. "Damn you, damn you, damn you! Damn you all to Hell!"

"Did you like that?" Lancer twirls his spear with a smirk on his face. "Had Saber gained use of her other arm, the situation wouldn't change much," he remarks and points the tip of the scarlet spear for the blue Servant's head.

"Prepare yourself," the King of Knights advances, having Caster face her. "... To die."

Silver lands swiftly and points an arrow for Caster's head. The bow ready, perfect stance, and an arrogant grin curled on her full lips. Bluebeard looks at the three knights cornering him, his teeth clenched and eyebrows furrowed in madness.

With his gaze and attention on Caster, Lancer suddenly feels a sense of alarm. This alarm involving his Master, his lord. The amber eyes widen, as if from terror, and his muscles tense up. He has to get to his Master, his sole thought right now as the three circle Bluebeard.

Aerith notices his alarmed expression and a frown appears on her face. The detection field she had set among the forest shows her that not only is Lancer's Master in danger, but the homunculus Master of Saber as well. She remembers her promise to both of them to keep the two knights' duel continuing, so she must warn them of the hazard.

As both of them fret from the others in the forest, Caster takes the chance to flee from them, even though his spell-book self-healed itself. Saber tries to get him, but it's too late. A shroud of red fog bursts around them, and Caster's presence vanishes from the woodland. Saber curses under her breath, and notices the state of the other two Heroic Spirits before her.

"Is something-" she begins to ask.

"You Masters are in peril," the mortal of the sky interrupts her. Arturia's emerald orbs widen as she thinks of either Irisviel or Kiritsugu, more concern for the Einzbern rather than the mage-killer. "Go to their side immediately if either of you want to remain fighting in this war."

Arturia doesn't know if she should completely trust her, but the look in her light sapphire irises say it all. Along with the terrified look in the golden eyes of Diarmuid and his nod. She knows that if her "Master" is at risk, it would be Irisviel, seeing as how Kiritsugu would most likely be responsible for the danger of Lancer's Master at the castle.

"Lancer," Saber looks at him seriously. "Your Master is in jeopardy from my Master. Return to the castle and go save your lord."

He is shocked with her instruction, no words come up his throat. She would put her Master in danger by allowing Lancer to go to him, it is bewildering to him. However, he smiles and thanks them both for their kindness, disappearing in thin air. The women nod to one another.

"My thanks, King of Legends," Saber shows her appreciation and runs in the shadows of the night forest. Silver's bow dematerializes and she changes into her goddess light-blue dress with slits on the sides on her upper-thighs and her long hair loose from the braid.

In all honesty, Aerith is glad that they will save their Masters. Both of them are formidable and worthy opponents she wishes to fight again. She is already amused with her battle with Lancer, and she wishes to continue it.

The other opponents in this war, she also thinks they are noble to fight. Berserker, Archer, Rider, Assassin, and even Caster. It may not seem like it to the other Servants, but she finds that if they have the beautiful desire to achieve victory in the Holy Grail War, they are more than righteous of participating. She concludes that they all have their separate beliefs for this war, which is enough proof of their virtue.

"No matter what type of person they are - good or bad - nothing will stop them from winning their own war with their past. They all have the will to fight and survive, their approaches are just different. It goes for anyone else." Her words leave her lips and she takes a deep breath, looking around her at all the lying corpses.

She may hate Caster for committing this crime, but she still respects his wish to have the woman he loved back. Of course, the way he treats Saber is unrealistic, but his wish for Jeanne D'Arc is his alone and no one can take it from him. Unless, he gets eliminated from the Heaven's Feel.

But there is always one thing she asks everyone she confronts on the battlefield. This question floats in her mind as well. It's as if she interrogates others to see if she can find her own answer.

"Rivals," she speaks as if one stands before her. "Who do you fight for? Is it the people of your past you wish to avenge? A loved one? Your own true self as a warrior? Or even the stranger that granted you this second chance of redemption? No."

These questions have been stuck in her head from the day she picked up a weapon. She wants to know if the Servants participate in this war for a certain person or people. But her inquiry of the mages that summoned them in this war should never be a response for any of them.

"No! Why would they shed blood for these humans? They didn't give us another chance and a blessing to live once more. They cursed us into life again! How could they not realize that we Heroic Spirits are being played for fools?! This Holy Grail isn't being granted to us, it is possessing our souls."

This analysis aggravates her. Silver can understand why they would want to fight for their lord, like Lancer, since they couldn't save the one in the past. But the Masters are not to be thanked for making them relive the Hell they went through in their first life. That is what she believes in the most about this war.

"What ever we are, fate has cursed us once again. All we can do is fight for an escape."

With all of this concluded, Aerith must keep the questions in mind. Looking around her in the pool of blood and dead bodies, she sees it as a sign.

She walks up to the bodies and starts to pick them up, placing them in files lying one their backs. It hurts to clean up the bodies, but it is worse to let them rot on the ground.

With every weapon she has, she starts digging holes. Making sure the size fits the children, she holds back her tears. The only child she saved was Shirou, although leaving an X shaped scar on his arm. It pains her that this is what the war brings. Despair and suffering.

Completing the graves, she finally makes tombstones out of the rocks around her and carves them with her daggers. No clue what to write on them, she makes them for the separate bodies without words engraved. Instead, she creates a giant stone with the writing to warn any contributors in the Heaven's Feel.

"_The Heaven's Feel, or otherwise the Holy Grail War. You chose to fight, then accept the consequences for those around you. This is the reality to expect._"

Aerith stands up from the stone and gazes upon the graveyard before her. It truly is sickening how the war can bring suffering depending on the Heroic Spirits. Even then, there will be those who die and those who survive the Purgatory come true.

She kneels down, intertwine her fingers together and closes her eyes. Wishing for less violence and hurt for others, she prays for a sign of hope. The wind gusting past her and ruffling her features on her white wings.

Opening her eyes, the silver full moon appears before her. She stands up and takes her leave. there must be another place to rest instead of this forest. It is impossible to obtain sleep when lying on the ground that marks the war. She looks back at the graves reflecting the moonlight. Her wings spread, and she flies off into the city of Fuyuki.

"All our souls are bound together by the string of a nameless evil."

* * *

**A/N**

**So how did you like this chapter, eh? Put your thoughts in the comments and vote if you like!**

**I will try to update every Sunday since it's SUMMER! So stay tuned! Byee!**


	12. Visiting the Past

_"This knight is a traitor to all of this land."_

_The crowd surrounding the the large stadium. Dark fell on them and the only source of light is the burning torches held by the silent civilians. The young man on the podium suffers from the torture given to him for his betrayal, and the young woman accompanying him is left unharmed, so far._

_"No honorable subject of mine would ever think to work with a prisoner from below the clouds to allow her to escape. No one!"_

_The ruler infuriated with this backstabber, he orders the guard beside the knight to kick him roughly in his abdomen. The man clad in armor, already splattered with his own blood, coughs violently and looks up at his lover who stares back at him scared. He looks upon the silver moon, begging internally for a goddess to save him._

_"She has done nothing-!" The guard shuts him up with a slap in the face ordered by his master. The chained knight knows that if he says another word, his death will be even more painful. He looks in the crowd, only to to find the fearful expressions taking over the citizens' features._

_"Noa, we will be fine," the radiant blonde woman with green eyes and pale skin assures him with a warm smile, the one that pushed him to save her from dying. No one else heard her, for she whispered just for his ears._

_"Kira," he mouthed her name, the tears falling down his face. He nods and she smiles brighter, closing her eyes. She is his goddess._

_"Since you broke the rules," the despicable monarch continued, unaware of their talk. "and we all know that breaking the law is punishable, both of you are sent to your demise by flames!"_

_The crowd isn't happy with Noa, but they truly despise their ruler's actions. He only ruled over the land without so much of a consent from the civilians. Being from the eldest ancestors that began this land in the sky, he was put to rule the kingdom. However, he had not been crowned and was absolutely no king._

_The citizens never admired him, and they do think that the young couple's punishment is insane. If they could, the ruler would have been killed by them. But their fear of his actions cease them from their thoughts and scare them to do certain things. Punishments would be held outside in the center stadium to warn them all not to break the laws. This event wasn't the first time he killed one of the beings in the sky, but the first for the ground._

_Noa and Kira look at each other with the look in their eyes saying their final "I love you". She looks at the guards, who gives them apologetic looks, carrying the torches. All she must do is wait._

_"You are not my son," he looks at Noa. He looks back with the biggest murderous intent one could have. "Burn in Hell, you-!"_

_Everyone stops. The flames are carried by the guards, who stand in shock with splats of blood on them. All eyes are focused on the terrible ruler. The man with an arrow clean through his head. He falls to his knees exhaling his last breath and word._

_"Aer... ith."_

_He falls on his face ad blood shoots out of his mouth. His body lies on the platform, starting to fade away. Silver dust surrounding his figure and it disappears out of thin air._

_"Citizens of Skyrake!" A girl's voice booms through the tense air._

_On the podium lands a young teenager, no older than fifteen, with silver hair reaching her shoulders and piercing blue eyes. The white dress compliments her pale skin and hugs the small curves of her body. She holds a bow, made of two blades on each end, and has a quiver full of arrows strapped over her shoulder._

_"I'm sorry you are all afraid of him," she speaks. "Afraid of what my father has done to your loved ones and the way we are all treated."_

_"Aerith!" Noa looks at her with happiness for his little sister, soon replaced by shock of what she had done._

_"It is I that had shot that arrow to his head!" she admits, holding up her bow. "I killed my own father, because of the tragedy he has brought our people."_

_Everyone looks at her, recognizing the angelic beauty of the Serine bloodline. It is puzzling how she murdered her own father and doesn't so much as shred a single tear. However, that man was never the best father figure to his children, nor the land._

_"Arrest me if you want," she tells the guards around her, dropping her weapon and putting her hands in the air. "But let my brother and his lover go. Just because she is from the ground does not mean she is harmful. In secret, we have spoken and she is not dangerous and she loves my brother, as he does her."_

_They all look at the two people chained up and the teenager with her hands up. If anything, she did the whole nation a favor, as sickening as it sounds._

_One of the guards holds up his spears towards her and she shuts her eyes. She hears the rattles of chains beside her. Cautiously, she opens her eyes to find her older brother and his fiancé free of the chains and Kira holding up her lover by his shoulder since he is in great pain._

_"Aerith Serine," the guard general speaks up. "Many say that murder is never the solution. But honestly, you have saved us from more heartbreak and despair. We do thank you." The soldier holds his fist to his heart. "There will be a minor punishment for you, but nothing serious. You have saved us."_

_Everyone in the stadium slowly repeats his action. Death may have not been the best solution to this, but no one is objecting or is mad about her approach._

_Her father wasn't liked by her or Noa. Their mother couldn't even live to see this evil side of him. Aerith felt at peace that time. This was a plan after all, to murder her father. Her and Kira have discussed it when Kira was caught about being a mortal of the ground and sent to prison. She truly was a lovely woman and couldn't find another one better for her older sibling._

_That time of her life gave the angel confidence. It also showed her a lesson. To save others from their deaths, she only had to kill one person._

_She saved many lives that day by killing the one person._

"Ah!" _  
_

Silver jumps up from her bed in the middle of the night. Her eyes shoot open and she hyperventilates from the dream. The memory of her having to kill her own father.

_Why did this come to me? It has no meaning in my life. _she thinks. So confused by the dream of her first murder, she didn't realize it was broad daylight.

Jumping off the cheap bed, she gazes outside the motel room. She is still happy she managed to hypnotize the humans that run the motel to get her a room without paying for it, as she doesn't have the currency.

A small smirk creeps on her lips, even if she shouldn't be too proud about it. But she definitely couldn't sleep in the forest that is now a graveyard.

The thought of it wipes away her grin. The way she had teamed up with Lancer and Saber to defeat Caster brings that smile back. Watching him explode in rage makes her chuckle.

_Saber, _she thinks._ You really do resemble Kira in appearance. Both of you with green eyes and golden hair. Why am I thinking about this?_

It is true, though. Saber looks a lot alike to Kira in facial features. It saddens Silver to be reminded of her past, even now.

"Well, when this Hell of a war is finished, all should be restored," she sighs.

As much as she is certain the Holy Grail is nothing but evil, she still wants the power of it granting any wish. That is what she fights for, that is what she was summoned for, and that is what she may die for.

If she will have to kill even the Masters - even though she is trying so hard to avoid that - to bring back hundreds to thousands of her people, she will do it.

Just like her memory stated. She would murder the few that brought themselves in this mess to bring back all of her people and beloved kingdom.

"I still want my answer from everyone," she refers to her question: Who do they fight for? "And of course, I will have some fun in these battles to come. Especially since they are all trying to kill _me_. Man, by them having resort to making all teams hunt me is pretty exciting. They have no idea what they will be facing."

She looks outside the view of the city with an arrogant smirk. Her egotism and mockery can be a weakness of hers on the battlefield, but she knows it is good to be even a little full of herself. Just to boost up her self-esteem and confidence, along with her humor.

"You must still watch out for all the other Servants," a young woman's voice echoes through the air. A spirit, Silver knew immediately who the soft voice belonged to in her head. In her daydream.

"Thank you, Kira," Silver says sarcastically. "Even in your death, you continue to warn me of the obvious." The spirit sitting before the angel giggles, understanding the nature of her king and friend.

"This is my world today? It is beautiful!" Kira floats towards the window. All of this must be part of Aerith's crazy mind.

"Sure, why wouldn't it be?" the king rolls her eyes.

"Because you will ruin it with more blood of my people to bring back your own."

Silver looks behind her to find no spiritual form of Kira. That remark was cold and filled with hatred. Her breathing intensifies from the voice in her head.

_This shit with Servants is pretty weird_. she thinks to herself for the hundredth time._ But I'm no ordinary Servant._

Kira is dead now and Aerith knows it. How could she even consider killing more people for her own goal? The idea still in her head but she mustn't follow it.

She goes back in the bed and looks back at the night of her summoning, remembering the young boy, Shirou. If she minded her own business, it wouldn't change anything, but she still saved him since she was able to. That young redhead really is the only one she has saved so far in both lives, even after the recollection of her father's death.

"Yeah, I can save people," she whispers and rolls over the bed. "I will win this war."

She closes her eyes and tries to rid herself of her past. The lesson that she thought about killing many would save even more. She is still a murderer at the end of the day.

"I will show them who they are dealing with. They already see me as a threat," she laughs. "But they are all still worthy to fight if they were chosen this fate."

Before she knows it, she drifts off to sleep, waiting the morning light. The ray of sunshine representing a step closer to her wish come true.

"YoU wILl nEVeR AchIEvE vIcTOrY!"

She jolts back up with sweat already covering her. Her sapphire orbs widen and she puts her hands on her ears. It's just impossible for her to be at peace.

"Stop," she holds back her tears. "Leave me alone."

"NOtHinG WiLl rEmaIN oF thIs LAnD!"

"Stop!" she shouts, probably waking the others.

The tension in the room rises and she can almost feel the darkness present right in front of her. To this day, it haunts her and will never let go. She can feel it going up to her, floating around her and caressing her body to dominate it once more.

"THeY WilL SuFFeR unDeR YoUr cHAoS OncE moRE!"

"SHUT UP!"

Out of anger mixed with fear, she creates a circle around her of lightning bolts to rid her of the shadow that hadn't appeared. She opens her eyes to find the walls destroyed and the remains of her lightning.

"I have to get out of here, quickly."

She gets out of the bed, regains her composure and opens the window to jump out. The instant she is out, she makes sure to go on the side of the motel where the alley is. When she lands, she hears everyone shouting and gathering around the smoking motel.

With a sigh, she leans against the wall and crouches down from exhaustion, hiding behind a dumpster so that no one can see her. Although, she makes sure to sit a couple of feet away from it's nauseating odor. Minutes pass by, she hears sirens and sees blue and red lights illuminating the street.

Even if she is uncomfortable, she rests her head between her knees as she hugs them to her chest. This is the best sleep she can get. The best sleep to get is for her to cry herself to sleep from the never ending darkness coming for her.

"You insult any king by even thinking of resting in this disgusting rubbish."

A male's voice sounds through the air. Aerith looks in front of her to find nothing. Her expression confused, however that voice is more than familiar to her ears.

"Haha! Nevertheless, I must applaud you for that little commotion you started up," the man laughs.

Silver clears her tears off her face the second golden dust creates a being leaning on the wall across from her with his arms in his pockets. Red meets blue in their gaze. One side angered, the other amused.

"Calm yourself, King of Legends. I'm just passing by." he chuckles, flashing the distinctive smug grin on his face.

"Archer."

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey guys! This is a short chapter to show some background of our heroine. A little heads up, I won't be able to update for the next two weeks or so, seeing as how I am on vacation. I am only updating to day and not sunday since I won't be in my town by then.**

**Enjoy your summer and your vacations everybody! Don't forget to comment your thoughts and vote if you liked! See ya soon!**


	13. Two Legends of True and False

"Archer."

Silver takes deep breaths as she looks up at the red eyes of the Servant. The blonde hair that she saw spiked up in their first encounter is now down and somewhat disheveled. On his wrists are golden bracelets with the same style necklace. His pants seem to look like leather and his v-neck white shirt exposes most of his broad chest. But her light- sapphire eyes never leave his ruby orbs, one pair somewhat feeling hatred while the other feeling rather pleased.

Even though she has cleared her face from her tears, the male Servant notices the red in her cheeks and her eyes watered. It makes him wonder what could have possibly caused this woman to cry about, even if she appears pathetic from the tears, in his opinion.

"The moment that flash of lightning escaped that disgusting inn, I knew it was none other than yourself." He looks down at her figure, examining how she helplessly hugs her knees yet lifts her head high.

Wiping the dirt off her dress, she gets up to shake her wings and flip her long hair in back of her. "What do you want, Archer? If you are here to annoy me, you should just take your leave." She crosses her arms and sighs.

"When one doesn't have much entertainment in their own domain, they seek outside to find anything of interest. Surely, something would be joyful around here, no matter how utterly boring the modern world could be. And so, I came across you, wishing you wouldn't take place in a nauseating alleyway."

"That still isn't the answer I was looking for," Aerith says between clenched teeth, starting to get flustered with her enemy.

"Why do you give me that tone, woman? Especially since I was about to offer we speak over wine?" The Babylonian king can't seem to find himself annoyed with her attitude. Not when she crosses her arms and pops out her hips, all too amusing and cute for him. Even more when she raises her eyebrow at his words.

"Wine?" she repeats plainly. "That depends on how good it is. Then we can talk." I looks to the side with her eyes closed and a grin plastered on her face.

"This place isn't nearly appropriate for a drink," he says with pure disgust written all over is face.

"Fine," Aerith says, materializing a dark blue cape matching her thigh-high boots with a yellow upside-down cross on the back. She swings it over her shoulder, tying it loosely around her neck and covers her white wings. The large hood goes over her head with some long strands of silver hair falling out. "Let's walk."

For a second, he recommends they leave in spirit form. She gives him a roll of her eyes and explains how she is unable to dematerialize like the others. Finally, they start walking towards the park certain that no one would be present at the hour.

To the King of Heroes, she looks like an Assassin; lurking in the shadows of the battleground they call Fuyuki city. Her wings covered well, along with most of her body. From the little people they walk by, they receive odd glances. Silver notices but couldn't care less as to what they think of her.

Gilgamesh spots a small dark-red line down the corner of her full lips. "What's that on your mouth?" he asks.

Aerith puts a finger on the cut and smiles. "I got cut in a fight." The memory with Lancer keeps that friendly smile. Gilgamesh sees the radiant sight and replies with a nod, secretly wishing it would stay once it vanishes and is replaced by the more amusing king.

The short walk is silent as the Eighth Servant is guided by her enemy to who knows where. She knows it may be a trap or an ambush, which is why she hides a dagger inside her robe. Cautious of everything in her surroundings in case Archer leads her to a fight.

A child's laughter fills the air just as they enter the park, sounding happy with much glee. Another follows, that belonging to what sounds like a baby girl. Silver looks around to find two young kids playing with their toys as the young father chases them to keep them under his watch. Once he finally caught up to the young blondes, they wait for his wife who holds her big belly and smiles radiantly. The Servant can't help but smile when they pass her from the park, happily holding hands as they go home.

_If only,_ she thinks as the older boy waves at her._ I can't hate them for being happy with each other. Yes, it is all too difficult to see someone have what I desired for the longest time. But it doesn't mean I have to look at them with with disgust. Instead I move on only wishing for the best of them in their future. It's not their fault for what I was born with._

"Why do you smile at those mongrels?" Interrupting her thoughts, the golden Servant stops in his tracks and looks at her. Honestly, he didn't mind the smile she held. It only bothered him that it was directed to lowlifes and not himself.

"What? Someone can't be happy for a family?" she reverts back to her usual self, getting Gilgamesh off his odd jealousy. "I guess you could say I have a soft spot for kids."

They seat themselves at a table behind some trees. Silver crosses her legs and leans back on her seat; Archer resembling her posture. Although instead of a rusted old chair, Gilgamesh uses the magic in his dematerialized armour to decorate the chair into a mighty throne. Never would he sit on anything not suitable for the righteous king. Aerith can't find herself surprised by his making of a throne, nor does she care.

A golden portal shines above Gilgamesh's palm. Two golden cups (what other colour) drops in his hand. He tosses one to Aerith, who catches it successfully, as a pitcher drops on the table center.

She takes the pitcher and pours herself the red substance before he takes it. Gilgamesh watches closely as she brings the cup to her lips. As she takes a large gulp, her eyes focus on his. Normally, she would brush off the liquor as if it were nothing. Yet this liquid truly fascinates her, and her expression says so, putting a smirk on the demigod before her.

"This really is good wine, I will give you that much," she praises, sipping the wine grinning and looking into his orbs, thinking of something witty. "Blondy." Archer's eyes fume at the nickname, only spreading Silver's grin. She presses the back of her hand against her mouth to prevent her from laughing too loud or spitting out her drink. "I was hoping to get a good reaction from you. But I won't use that name." She looks into her cup with the same grin. "... At least until I discover your true name."

"I would expect this drink alone could hint you closer to my identity," he scoffs.

"Actually, never mind. It doesn't matter to me since I will defeat you whether I know it or not." The angel sips her drink, clinking the empty cup on the table.

"You think I would lose to you? I, the true being of this Heaven and Earth? How mocking, King of Legends." He sets his cup down after gulping the rest.

"Yes, I can and will kill you. Don't forget you aren't the one _born _from the heavens themselves," Aerith points out, taking the pitcher to pour more wine for the two of them.

"My name is still unknown to you, mongrel. Being so positive of something you've never learned hardly gives you a place to speak."

"I don't _need_to know your identity and I don't have to learn about you. I can fight perfectly well without every single fact about my enemy. I shouldn't depend on your facts to lead me to victory if I still use my own techniques no matter what. That's the easy way out, and I hate winning without so much of a challenge."

Her arrogance and pride almost fits perfectly with his own, making her more interesting by the second. He is left with no words, while his nod counts as a thousand. Tapping her fingers against the cold table, they look at each other, analyzing what they have learned. More what Gilgamesh has learned.

The way she thinks the identity of the opposing Servant doesn't matter the slightest to her astonishes the King of Heroes. Normally in battle, he would fool around carelessly and win anyway since the mutts he face are always weaker than him. However, this Eighth Servant before him might be more amusing than the others. Certainly, her way of thinking is remarkable in anyone's eyes, which only widens his interest in her.

"..." Silence floats between them, and the only thing heard around them is the buzzing of street lights along with crickets in the bushes. Silver looking down at the golden cup she swirls in her hand, picturing this cup as something larger. A "wish-granting device" to be more specific.

"Just imagine this cup a little bigger. Being the Holy Grail that holds our desire for the longest time. It would surely feel much better at the end of this Hellhole when I hold it." She chuckles under her breath.

"Hellhole?" Gilgamesh arches a blonde eyebrow, resting his elbow on the arm-hold, curling his fist with his cheek placed on it. "If the Holy Grail is an omnipotent wish-granting device, what makes this war too much like Hell?"

Aerith snickers, "Putting shamed Heroic Spirits in, an arena called Fuyuki city, to be nothing but tools for complete strangers, fighting each other to the _death_ until one pair remains? It is humiliating and disgusting to have this ritual performed. That may not be my case, but sickens me nonetheless."

Captivated by her notion of the Heaven's Feel, Gilgamesh can't help but agree, even though never giving the war that much thought. Wanting more details from her, he asks, "Then why are you fighting so solemnly if you despise it so much?"

"I have a desire to attain. As much as I dislike the war, there is still something the Grail can offer me. And I will certainly obtain it, being the strongest Servant here," she finishes with an imperious grin.

"Please me, what can the Holy Grail give you? I wish nothing of the Grail so don't trouble yourself with my ambitions," Gilgamesh presses further, waiting to hear what vacuous intent she carries.

Aerith sighs," That only seems fair I suppose. I wish..." She looks in her cup with hesitation. "... for my land in the sky to be present this day and forever on. My people to live once again in this world."

"What?" he chuckles under his breath. "You want a new future... with what you destroyed?!" He can't contain his laughter anymore, even slamming his hand on the table and leaving a dent in the metal. Silver jolts her shocked eyes at him. "Changing the past until the future is a flaw in itself, but bringing back the kingdom you annihilated? It's too laughable!" He holds his head in his palms, continuing to laugh and completely humiliating Aerith.

"What? That is exactly why I need it back!" She gets to her feet, looking down at his dying figure and he wipes tears of laughter from his thin eyes.

"It will only show your people their hatred towards you for causing their extinction! No wonder you are named the 'false king'!"

"Enough!" Throwing her cup full of red onto the solid ground, Aerith jumps on the table crouching down, grabs her dagger and holds it centimeters from slitting Gilgamesh's throat while he doesn't even flinch. "There are a million ways I can kill you right now. Even cutting your tongue off would do good. Unless you want a stupid death, I suggest you stay silent." All said between clenched teeth and the feeling of shadows returning.

"Face it. Even now, you are having your 'false demon' awakening you on the inside. That is why you are most known by the title of the false king of time. You let go of everything and allow rage to take over your body and soul, thinking it will bring you forward in a better future when it destroyed literally everything in your era. To this day, that is the reputation you receive since you never came to terms with those shadows and defeated them internally. I can almost feel the darkness seeping into your skin already."

"I-" She has no words to come up her throat. That was indeed the case, and she knew crystal clear, but hearing come from someone else throwing the truth of her desolation, it strikes her hard. However, her flawed past is the very reason she fights for the Grail now. That excuse doesn't leave her lips. Instead, her vision reverts back to the wasteland from the clash of both worlds after the massacre of her monstrous state.

"Hmm?" She catches him giggling right in front of her, the blood-red in his eyes staring down her sky-blue ones. Realizing she wears a shocked expression from his words, she snaps out of it and raises an eyebrow as if asking for what he meant by humming.

"What now?" she asks, bringing the knife a little closer to his neck. Out of nowhere, he chuckles again with a smug grin on his face.

"That expression resembled all too well a virgin laid down on a bed," he snickers while his eyes rake her figure. Her eyes fume as her jaw drops. Finding himself more amused by her, he presses, "It's even more thrilling that you are far from an innocent maiden."

"You piece of-!" Fist clenching the dagger, she attempts to slit his throat, however her angered gesture is stopped by an tight feeling around her wrists and wings. "What?!"

She looks at the hand holding the dagger, finding a chain wrapped firmly around it, even her fingers can't move. As she strives to release herself, she feels that her wings are chained and can't budge, keeping her from leaving her spot.

_These ones... aren't like the ones before, _she thinks back to the first major battle between almost all Servants. Archer had attacked her with chains and she easily blocked them with her weapons. _These ones are larger and have more of a gold shine to them. But still!_

"The night where you exposed yourself to everyone, I had gone much easier on you. That was hardly even the beginning, Silver." Gilgamesh takes a slow sip of his wine, as if to taunt Silver into her outrage even further. It's very noticeable, especially when she begins to breathe heavily and bite her bottom lip until it almost draws more blood from her cut.

Archer's chains pull her back to the ground, forcing her arms apart and and her needs crashed into the concrete. Silver uses all the strength in her arms to escape from the tight grasp, yet she is unable to move anything, not even her legs. Her kneeling before her enemy Servant is unacceptable for someone like her. Looking in the directions of the chains wrapped around her wrists, she finds they exit golden portals, resembling Archer's entrance for his endless Noble Phantasm. The myriad vault only expands further with the chains.

"I would have the head of anyone who would risk _thinking_ of getting that close to me, never mind assassinating me," he says, getting up and walking up to her kneeling figure, while she looks to the side, not daring to look at the ground or the cur before her. Grinning at her struggle, he continues, "For your case, however, I won't kill you just yet."

The chains fade away in golden dust, freeing the silver angel. Jumping to her feet, she keeps her guard up. Her hood falls down, revealing her flustered expression with her batting eyelashes and furrowed brows.

"Night has fallen quite quickly, now hasn't it? That concludes our business, Silver." Turning on his heal, Gilgamesh walks opposite from her and begins to fade in golden dust at his heels.

"Hey! You're just going to walk away? What the hell did you want from tonight?!" Aerith raises her voice, trying to hold her balled fists at her sides. The gall he had to humiliate her and just leave without her giving him a piece of what the real beings of heaven are fumes her rage further, soon to explode in the storm of darkness.

"I told you I sought for entertainment," he mutters enough for her to hear, "and you proved to be sufficient for my liking. Until next time... On the battlefield."

With that, the King of Legends is left alone to fight the shadow circling her mind, taunting her to go after him and rip his head off with a single blow.

_If that is his idea of joy, then he- no, all of them will be given a show, _the demon in her head puts the words and locks them up in her mind, smearing an atrocious grin on her face with the quiet booming laughter.

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry for taking long! Btw, I will be fixing the earlier chapters into 3rd person rather than mixed up POVs. Nothing will change in the plot of the story, just a little revision.**

**Next update will be out sooner or later (hopefully sooner _) Have a great day everyone! Feedback is appreciated!**


End file.
